Les douze jours de Noël
by Lili76
Summary: Calendrier de l'avent 2019. Au menu : Drarry, romance, fluff et espoir. Parce que c'est bientôt Noël... Un chapitre révélé par jour, jusqu'au matin de Noël.
1. Poire

**Cette année, j'ai eu envie de céder à la tradition du calendrier de l'avent. Comme à mon habitude, j'ai trouvé une série de prompts sur le thème de Noël, et j'ai décidé de m'en servir ici.**

**Le premier prompt, "poire" m'a fait penser à la chanson anglo-saxonne, "Twelve days of Christmas". Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que j'ai envie d'écrire quelque chose plein d'espoir et de guimauve...**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez cette... _expérience_, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PROMPT : Poire**

* * *

_On the first day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
A partridge in a pear tree_

Premier décembre.

Harry aimait le mois de décembre. Depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard tout du moins, parce qu'avant, il n'avait jamais connu l'atmosphère festive associée à la période. Maintenant que la guerre avait pris fin - ça avait pris du temps, mais il avait vaincu Voldemort au terme d'une bataille sanglante et épuisante - il était temps de reconstruire.

Il y avait beaucoup de souvenirs doux-amers et pourtant il avait choisi de revenir à Poudlard.

C'était sa maison, la seule qu'il ait connu.

Il frissonna violemment en serrant un peu plus l'écharpe autour de son cou, et se leva doucement. Il aimait s'installer devant le lac noir, même si le froid piquant ne lui permettait pas d'y rester des heures. Il pensa brièvement à Ron qui devait être à l'école des Aurors sans lui, et à Hermione qui avait trouvé un emploi au Ministère.

Il ne suivait pas pour autant le cursus normal : il avait un niveau bien trop avancé dans la plupart des matières de toutes façons. Aussi, il était revenu pour assister Minerva MacGonagall pendant ses cours, puisqu'elle était à la fois directrice et professeur.

Il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas : Neville était l'assistant du professeur Chourave. Hannah Abbot, celle du professeur Flitwick. Lavande Brown secondait Sybille Trewlanney - bien que pour Harry les deux femmes passaient leur temps à commenter les ragots et à boire du thé. Terry Boot apprenait les runes avancées en compagnie du professeur Vector. Drago Malefoy sans surprise, avait été accepté comme assistant du Maître des potions.

Les six élèves avaient droit à une table près de celle des professeurs, et ils se partageaient un dortoir. Au départ, il y avait eu quelques tensions - il était compliqué d'oublier leurs maisons et d'accepter qu'ils entraient enfin dans le monde adulte. Mais les choses s'étaient rapidement apaisées.

Harry n'avait pas à se plaindre de ses camarades. Les premiers temps, Harry s'était isolé de lui même. Il n'était pas prêt à se mêler aux ordres et à supporter leurs questions encore et encore. Ce fut Neville, à la surprise générale qui prit les choses en main.

Un soir qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés, il avait pris la parole pour demander à Harry de ne plus rester à l'écart, lui promettant que personne ne poserait de questions. S'il voulait parler, il serait le bienvenu cependant.

Harry l'avait enlacé, ému. Et depuis, les choses étaient redevenues aussi normales que possible. Excepté avec Drago Malefoy.

L'ancien Gryffondor l'observait avec attention et ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas.

Ils s'étaient haïs avec constance pendant leur scolarité. Tout les opposait : leurs maisons, leurs enfances, leurs amis, et même le camp qu'ils avaient choisi pendant la guerre.

Leurs bagarres incessantes avaient rythmé les cours, ils ne semblaient jamais s'en lasser, malgré les retenues qu'ils récoltaient des professeurs et les points perdus par dizaines.

Si quelqu'un avait demandé à Harry ce qu'il pensait de Drago Malefoy, il aurait été bien surpris. Le brun estimait être celui qui connaissait le mieux le blondinet autrefois prétentieux. Il avait été le premier à deviner qu'il avait pris la marque, il avait vu son désespoir sous la couche de bravade qu'il affichait.

Ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvé : Drago avait sauvé Harry lorsqu'il avait été capturé par les rafleurs et Harry avait sauvé Drago du Feudeymon.

Donc, son observation attentive de Drago lui apprenait que ce dernier n'allait pas bien, loin de là. Pour leurs camarades, il faisait profil bas - après tout il était un ancien Mangemort et il avait eu droit à une seconde chance.

Harry lui, voyait les cernes sur la peau pâle, les yeux argent éteints, toute trace de combativité disparue. Il voyait les plats à peine touchés, les potions de sommeil sans rêve dont il abusait, encore et encore, nuit après nuit. Il avait aussi noté la crispation de ses épaules lorsqu'il marchait dans les couloirs, sa façon de serrer les poings lorsque les chuchotements s'élevaient sur son passage.

Mais Drago avait changé, puisqu'il ne disait rien. Il cachait tout ça, et restait silencieux, affichant un air impassible et neutre en permanence.

En rentrant dans le château de Poudlard, Harry décida qu'il avait besoin de ramener Malefoy à la vie. Leurs disputes lui manquaient.  
Non. Pas leurs disputes.  
Un Drago Malefoy vivant et sarcastique lui manquait.

Il se donnait jusqu'à Noël pour l'apprivoiser et lui permettre de guérir. Bien sûr, il pourrait immédiatement aller voir Rogue et lui apprendre que son cher assistant était drogué aux potions de sommeil sans rêves, mais il savait que Malefoy ne le lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir mis à jour ses faiblesses et d'être intervenu comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles.

A la place, il allait se montrer plus discret. Plus sournois. Il allait vérifier si le choixpeau avait eu raison de vouloir l'envoyer à Serpentard.

Un large sourire décidé sur le visage, Harry marcha à grands pas jusqu'à leur dortoir commun pour s'y réchauffer. Il ignora les regards surpris de ses camarades alors qu'il se laissait tomber devant la cheminée, ne se rendant même pas compte - tout à sa réflexion - qu'il s'était installé aux côtés de Drago.

Neville s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, le faisant sursauter.

\- Harry ? Tu as manqué le repas.

Le brun rougit légèrement et laissa échapper un rire gêné.

\- Oh. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées au bord du lac… Je me disais bien aussi qu'il ne faisait pas si froid quand je suis sorti.

Son ami soupira avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Harry lui adressa un clin d'œil amusé.

\- Je suis le seul à avoir loupé le repas ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais il nota le regard de Neville sur Drago Malefoy. C'était probablement le signe qu'il était temps de faire le premier pas, d'une façon publique et totalement désintéressée.

\- Malefoy ? Tu m'accompagnes ?

L'ancien Serpentard sursauta et fronça les sourcils, n'ayant visiblement pas fait attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Harry lui fit signe de le suivre avec un léger geste d'impatience, plus pour le décider à se lever sans question que par réel agacement. S'il laissait le blond poser des questions, il ne le suivrait jamais.

Il s'attendait à devoir le convaincre avec d'interminables discours, mais Drago haussa les épaules et se leva en silence. Et durant tout le trajet vers les cuisines, il resta muet, se contentant de suivre.

Face au tableau qui gardait l'entrée des cuisines, Harry avança la main et chatouilla la poire, qui se transforma rapidement en poignée. Voyant le froncement de sourcils du blond, Harry ricana, moqueur.

\- Avoue. Tu n'as rien écouté et tu ne sais pas où nous sommes ?

\- J'étais distrait Potter.

\- Il parait que tu as manqué toi aussi le repas, alors…

Harry ouvrit la porte avec un grand geste, et sourit largement, montrant l'intérieur des cuisines, fier de lui.

\- Alors… à table !


	2. Colombe

**Et voici la seconde case du calendrier. En espérant que ça vos plaise...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

2 décembre

A la table du petit déjeuner, Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, alors qu'il repensait au repas qu'il avait partagé la veille au soir avec Drago Malefoy. Passé la première surprise, ce dernier était entré prudemment dans les cuisines poussé par Harry. Il avait rapidement tenté de dire qu'il n'avait pas faim, mais Harry avait demandé aux elfes d'apporter du chocolat.

Il savait que le blondinet avait un faible pour les douceurs, et il comptait bien le tenter pour qu'il se nourrisse un minimum.

Sans surprise, face au saladier de mousse au chocolat, Drago avait craqué et commencé à manger avec un plaisir évident.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé le moindre mot bien sûr. C'était déjà miraculeux que sa première approche ait eu des résultats concrets, il n'allait pas se plaindre…

En ce deuxième jour de décembre, Harry se demandait donc ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour attirer l'attention de Malefoy.

Il sursauta malgré lui en voyant les hiboux entrer pour la distribution du courrier. Cependant, en voyant un groupe d'oiseaux blancs plus petit, il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

Puis, les oiseaux en questions se posèrent devant lui, attendant visiblement qu'il s'empare du parchemin transporté par l'un d'entre eux.

Avec un soupir agacé, il rompit brutalement le sceau et grogna en voyant le papier officiel.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? Le Ministère m'envoie un putain de groupe de colombes ?

Neville ricana tandis que Lavande s'émerveillait des oiseaux délicats. Avec une grimace écœurée, Harry lâcha la lettre sur la table sans la lire et dispersa les colombes d'un geste impatient de la main. S'il tenait la personne qui avait eu une idée aussi… stupide, il se chargerait de lui faire passer l'envie des innovations en matière de transport de courrier.

Son regard croisa la silhouette de Drago avant de revenir observer le rouleau de parchemin ministériel. Il fronça les sourcils, avant de se lever brusquement. Il s'empara de son courrier et marmonna un mot d'excuse à l'intention de Neville, avant de partir à toute vitesse de la Grande Salle.

Désormais habitué - malgré lui - il ignora les regards fixés sur lui.

De retour dans son dortoir, il commença par prendre connaissance de la missive. Sans surprise, le Ministre voulait le nommer "Ambassadeur de la paix" - d'où les colombes - et souhaitait l'inviter au grand bal de Noël. En temps normal, il aurait immédiatement refusé.

Mais Hermione lui avait appris à réfléchir avant d'agir et à se méfier de ne vexer personne en refusant trop brutalement des invitations telles que celle qu'il tenait dans sa main. Aussi, il laissa le parchemin de côté sur son bureau. Il se renseignerait auprès de Hermione sur les enjeux de ce fameux bal, puis il déclinerait avec toute la politesse dont il était capable.

Sortant le Ministère de son esprit, il réfléchit à l'idée qu'il avait eue à table. Il avait un Serpentard - ancien Serpentard - à ramener à la vie.

Il avait pensé que passer par une demande écrite serait plus simple pour demander quelque chose à Malefoy. N'importe quoi pourvu que ce soit une excuse pour le forcer à communiquer.

Tapotant de sa plume ses lèvres, il soupira. Si l'idée était bonne, son application était problématique. En faisant le tour du dortoir des yeux, il bloqua sur son éclair de feu. Avec un sourire, il écrivit quelques mots, et signa en haussant les épaules.

"_Malefoy,_

_Tu es le seul de notre petit groupe à avoir joué au Quidditch en tant qu'Attrapeur. Puisque nous ne sommes plus autorisés à prendre part aux compétitions officielles de Poudlard, il pourrait être intéressant de nous entraîner à attraper le Vif ? _

_Si tu es intéressé, je t'attendrai sur le terrain demain soir après le repas : nous serons tranquilles sans spectateurs indésirables. _

_Potter"_

Il relut la courte note, puis décida que c'était suffisant. Il attendrait Malefoy comme il l'avait dit après le repas. Si le blond ne se présentait pas, il volerait seul, il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé son balai. S'il venait… Et bien il verrait le moment venu. Il serait toujours temps de s'inquiéter de son prochain mouvement.

Un rapide _tempus_ lui apprit qu'il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas manquer le début des cours. Minerva lui répétait à l'envi que les élèves pouvaient être en retard - et ainsi perdre des points - contrairement aux professeurs et assistants.

Il repartit au pas de course, fit un crochet par la volière pour charger un des hiboux de l'école de remettre au plus vite sa lettre à Drago, puis se précipita vers la salle de classe de métamorphose.

Il entra les joues rouges et le souffle court en même temps que sa Directrice et collègue. A son regard soupçonneux, il lui offrit un sourire qu'il espérait innocent.

Puis, il se força à oublier le mot que Drago devait avoir entre les mains pour passer entre les tables vérifier les devoirs des élèves.

La matinée ayant été intense - c'était le jour de cours de la classe de Ginny et la jeune fille essayait de le séduire - il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son siège en arrivant dans la Grande Salle.

Neville gloussa et lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour être dans cet état. Harry leva les yeux prêt à lui répondre, mais il resta silencieux un peu trop longtemps en croisant le regard mercure qu'il connaissait si bien et qui lui avait tant manqué. Un regard curieux, visiblement.

Harry déglutit au coup de coude de Neville qui le rappelait à l'ordre et il haussa les épaules.

\- Ginny. Elle semble décidée à me pourrir la vie.

Neville ricana bruyamment et répondit immédiatement.

\- Elle est dingue de toi et elle est certaine que tu vas lui tomber dans les bras.

Malgré lui, Harry dirigea son regard vers la table des Gryffondor avec un grimace. Effectivement, Ginny le fixait. Il détourna le regard et serra les mâchoires.

\- Elle va attendre longtemps.

\- Harry… Elle imaginait que tu reviendrais pour elle, et… Et bien je suppose que te voir seul lui donne l'espoir que tu l'aimes ? Pendant ton absence de Poudlard l'an dernier, elle n'a pas cessé de parler de toi, tu sais.

\- Neville. Je vais te répondre la même chose que j'ai dite à Ron : Ginny est plus une sœur qu'autre chose. J'ai passé tellement de temps dans sa famille que… ça serait vraiment trop étrange. Beaucoup de choses ont changé et j'ai été clair avec elle, en lui disant qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous.

Le jeune homme dévisagea Harry avec attention, puis pinça les lèvres.

\- Quand lui as tu parlé ?

\- Juste après la bataille.

Neville cligna des yeux avant de soupirer.

\- Tu devrais… lui en reparler. Parce qu'elle peut penser que tu étais bouleversé et que tu n'en pensais pas un mot.

Harry grogna et détourna le regard. Une fois de plus, il croisa le regard gris familier et se rendit compte que Drago avait écouté toute la conversation attentivement. Son expression était neutre, ne laissant pas deviner ce qu'il pouvait penser des problèmes… sentimentaux de son ancien rival.

Le Sauveur soutint son regard, assez longtemps pour qu'il comprenne que son indiscrétion avait été remarquée mais que ça ne le gênait pas. Puis, il fit un signe de tête imperceptible et tendit la main pour prendre son dessert. Il restait une dernière part de tarte à la mélasse, et il comptait bien en profiter.

Drago fut plus rapide cependant : il prit l'assiette avec un léger rictus et la lui tendit en silence. Harry sourit largement tout en le remerciant. Apparemment, Drago Malefoy tentait de lui faire comprendre que lui aussi connaissait ses goûts, ce qui allait rendre les jours à venir particulièrement intéressants.


	3. Doré

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews...**

**Voici venu le temps de la troisième case, avec le prompt "doré". Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires.  
**

* * *

3 décembre

A première vue, la journée de ce trois décembre se déroula comme toutes les autres. Harry pensa que sa vie était d'une banalité affligeante, alors qu'il buvait son verre de jus de citrouille. Cependant, alors qu'il croisait le regard gris de Drago Malefoy, ce dernier hocha doucement la tête.

Quelque chose avait changé finalement. Il avait attisé la curiosité de l'ancien Serpentard, exactement comme il le voulait.

Avec un léger sourire, Harry continua son petit déjeuner avant de partir pour ses cours. La journée en elle-même ne lui offrit aucune surprise. C'était la routine, la délicieuse routine des temps de paix, où il ne risquait ni attaque, ni aventure dangereuse.

A l'heure du dîner, il dévora littéralement, affamé. Il sentit tout le long du repas le regard de Drago sur lui, mais excepté un sourire complice, il ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Il discuta avec Neville et Hannah, conscient que ces deux là se tournaient autour sans aucune discrétion.

Puis tranquillement, il salua ses camarades et partit tranquillement en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Il avait pris soin de déposer son balai dans les vestiaires au préalable pour gagner du temps, et il se prépara avant de s'élever sur le terrain.

La sensation du froid sur son visage lui fit un bien fou. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'allait plus voler aussi souvent, alors que ça lui permettait d'oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Ses soucis. Ce qui lui tournait dans la tête.

Il se sentait si libre en volant. Différent. Il n'était plus le héros du monde magique, le sauveur. Il était juste lui, un anonyme parmi d'autre. Un adolescent normal prenant plaisir à faire ce qu'il aimait.

Cela faisait plusieurs tours qu'il faisait lentement, essayant de ne pas penser à l'heure qui tournait. Il resterait suffisamment longtemps pour laisser le temps à Malefoy de se décider et de le rejoindre.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu, quand il aperçut une silhouette solitaire approcher d'un pas hésitant. Harry continua son tour, puis poussa son balai à sa vitesse maximale pour se poser juste devant Drago.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, mais resta silencieux. Les joues rouges et les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à son habitude, un large sourire aux lèvres, Harry sortit de sa poche un vif d'or. Comme Drago ne protestait pas, Harry le lâcha, et ils virent un bref éclat doré avant que la minuscule balle ne disparaisse.

Avec un soupir exagéré, Drago récupéra un balai dans les vestiaires tandis que Harry l'attendait sans bouger.

Face à face, installés sur leurs balais, ils se dévisagèrent. Puis Drago plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry eut un sourire en coin, et il haussa les épaules.

\- Pour faire un peu d'exercice ?

\- Non Potter. Pourquoi moi ?

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il lui fit un clin d'œil en décollant à toute vitesse, hurlant un dernier commentaire.

\- Peur de te ridiculiser Malefoy ?

Sans plus se préoccuper de son camarade, Harry se laissa envahir par le plaisir de voler, par l'excitation de la poursuite du vif.

Son sourire s'élargit en sentant la présence de Malefoy qui le talonnait, et avec un cri de plaisir, il vira sèchement.

La sensation était bien meilleure que de voler seul. Il retrouvait le plaisir et l'excitation des meilleurs matchs de Quidditch de sa scolarité, quand battre Serpentard devenait une raison de vivre.

Les deux jeunes hommes virevoltèrent et tournèrent pendant de longues minutes, et à chaque fois que Harry croisait Drago, il notait le large sourire du blond. Pas un de ses rictus prétentieux, pas un de ses sourires tristes.

L'éclat doré leur apparut, et ils s'élancèrent en même temps, les joues rougies par le froid, les yeux plissés à cause du vent. Harry avait eu une brève hésitation, se demandant s'il devait laisser gagner Drago, mais il décida rapidement que le blond serait vexé. Il n'aimerait pas être traité comme une petite chose fragile, et le mieux qu'il puisse faire serait de se donner pleinement à la compétition.

Cependant, sa brève hésitation suffit pour que Drago prenne de l'avance, et ils refermèrent en même temps les doigts sur le vif, côte à côte.

Harry éclata de rire, ravi.

\- Bien joué Malefoy !

Le blond gloussa, et le suivit alors qu'il descendait pour se poser.

Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient immobilisés, ils frissonnèrent, transis par le vent glacial.

\- Maintenant… un bon chocolat chaud.

Cependant, Drago le retint, enroulant ses doigts glacés autour de son poignet.

\- Potter. Pourquoi ?

Harry soupira et le dévisagea. Il connaissait cette expression têtue, et il savait qu'il allait devoir se montrer convainquant pour ne pas vexer la tête de mule face à lui. Lui dire qu'il voulait l'aider ne ferait que le rendre furieux, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Au lieu de quoi, il haussa les épaules.

\- Ose dire que ça ne te manque pas.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- La compétition entre nous. S'affronter pour le vif.

Drago pinça les lèvres et dévisagea Harry. Il soupira et haussa les épaules, reprenant son masque impassible. Cependant, Harry nota avec plaisir que ses yeux mercure pétillaient, de nouveau pleins de vie.

Ils rangèrent leurs balais soigneusement, et reprirent le chemin du château.

Ils marchèrent d'un bon pas pour échapper au froid, mains enfouies dans les poches, côte à côte et silencieux. Cependant, le silence entre eux n'était pas pesant. Ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans leur pensées, et Harry trouvait agréable d'accompagner son ancien rival.

Ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble. C'était peut être ça qui créait cette espèce de complicité étrange.

Le château était désert à cette heure, le couvre-feu était passé. N'étant plus élèves, ils avaient une totale liberté, tant qu'ils respectaient leurs obligations. Alors que Drago allait tourner vers leur dortoir, Harry le retint et lui offrit un clin d'œil - un de plus.

\- Tu vas où ? Tu oublies le chocolat chaud.

Drago soupira.

\- Potter…

\- Tu es gelé. Moi aussi. Personnellement je n'ai pas envie d'un séjour à l'infirmerie.

Harry put presque deviner le combat intérieur qui déchirait Drago. Il avait probablement besoin d'une boisson chaude, mais il semblait hésitant de se joindre à Harry.

Finalement, il céda.

Les deux garçons entrèrent donc ensemble dans la cuisine, et Harry demanda un chocolat chaud aux elfes, leur demandant d'ajouter des marshmallow, sans même demander l'avis de Drago. Le Sauveur était sûr de lui : il connaissait suffisamment les goûts du blondinet pour savoir qu'il était friand de tout ce qui était sucré.

Et effectivement, Drago but la boisson chaude avec plaisir, en silence. Une fois sa tasse vide, il se leva et hésita un bref moment.

\- Merci Potter. Effectivement c'était agréable.

Puis il quitta la cuisine.

Harry afficha un sourire vainqueur et termina rapidement sa tasse. Il était persuadé que pour cette nuit, Drago ne prendrait pas de potion de sommeil sans-rêves.


	4. Enneigé

**Et voici le quatrième jour, avec le prompt "enneigé". **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

4 décembre

Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, Drago contemplait le paysage enneigé. Il aimait se retrouver à cet endroit, malgré les souvenirs douloureux. A cet endroit, sa vie avait failli basculer. Mais finalement, il n'avait pas pu tuer Dumbledore. Son parrain s'en était chargé, sous son regard horrifié. Pourtant, c'était là où il se sentait le mieux. Presque libre.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, il savait que Severus n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Le vieux Directeur était déjà mourant, et le camp de la lumière avait besoin d'un espion irréprochable pour espérer vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres. Et heureusement, Potter avait accompli des miracles.

En pensant à Harry Potter, Drago se crispa. Ce fichu Gryffondor le perturbait.

Lorsqu'il avait accepté la proposition de Severus de revenir à Poudlard, il avait pensé qu'il serait à l'abri. Il avait subi les regards mauvais et écœurés des sorciers sur le chemin de Traverse, et il avait rapidement compris qu'il ne trouverait pas d'emploi à cause de ce qu'il avait été. Un Malefoy. Un Mangemort. Il lui restait suffisamment d'argent encore, bien que sa richesse d'autrefois ait fondu comme neige au soleil. Voldemort avait sévèrement ponctionné les coffres des Malefoy et après la victoire de la lumière, le Ministère s'était allègrement servi dans les coffres des familles proches de Voldemort pour la reconstruction de Poudlard et du monde magique.

Les affaires de son père avaient périclité et tout était à recommencer. Mais Drago pouvait parfaitement vivre des rentes de sa famille, sans se soucier de l'avenir, terré dans son Manoir immense et lugubre. Ses parents avaient eu le choix entre Azkaban et l'exil, et sans surprise, ils étaient parti en France, à la recherche de leurs ancêtres. Drago pour sa part avait refusé de quitter l'Angleterre.

Avec le recul, il savait que si Severus n'était pas venu le chercher, il aurait fini par devenir fou. Rester seul, à l'endroit où Voldemort avait vécu était loin d'être une bonne idée. En plus du cauchemar qu'il avait vécu dans son propre Manoir, il y avait les regrets et la culpabilité qui ne le laissaient jamais en paix.

Quitter le Manoir l'avait aidé, mais sa culpabilité le suivait en permanence. Elle ne le laissait jamais en paix. Et il n'était pas stupide : il voyait parfaitement le regard des autres sur lui.

C'était un mélange d'accusations, de haine et de peur. Peur de lui parce qu'il portait la marque et qu'il avait été un ennemi. Accusation pour ses erreurs. Haine parce qu'il était assimilé à tous les autres Mangemorts. Ceux qui avaient torturé et tué.

Il était heureux pour sa part de n'avoir pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout face à Dumbledore. Sa conscience était chargée de beaucoup de choses, mais au moins, il n'avait pas à expier un éventuel meurtre.

Il avait pris place près de Severus, dans les cachots. Lorsque Minerva lui avait appris qu'il ne partagerait pas les appartements de son parrain mais qu'il devrait partager un dortoir avec les autres "apprentis", il avait hésité.

Severus avait semblé comprendre puisqu'il lui avait dit de ne pas s'occuper des autres. Il était en sécurité à Poudlard, et personne ne s'aviserait de l'attaquer.

Drago s'était mis de lui-même à l'écart. Il ne voulait pas lire la pitié pour un ancien Mangemort débutant, il ne voulait pas être regardé avec méfiance, ou même avec colère. Il soupira et s'accouda au garde-fou.

Une voix grave venant de derrière lui le fit sursauter.

\- Un problème Drago ?

Drago sourit et répondit à son parrain sans se retourner.

\- Juste… C'est rien. Vraiment.

L'homme en noir vint s'accouder à ses côtés. Drago tourna la tête pour le regarder et ses yeux tombèrent sur l'atroce cicatrice, vestige de son affrontement avec Nagini. Le jeune homme se souvint que sans Potter, il aurait perdu son parrain également.

Severus garda les yeux fixés sur le paysage, ignorant son filleul. Puis, il insista doucement.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu viens ici sans raison ? Je te connais trop bien pour que tu continues à me mentir Drago.

Le jeune homme grogna doucement, et secoua la tête.

\- C'est Potter.

Severus leva un sourcil surpris.

\- Potter ? Vraiment ?

Drago comprit immédiatement la surprise de son parrain. Potter n'était plus le Gryffondor agaçant qui brisait chaque règle édictée. Il était le Sauveur. Celui qui les avait tous sauvés, celui qui leur avait permis d'échapper à une vie de servitude sous le règle du Lord.

Potter avait fini par gagner le respect de Severus Rogue.

Le jeune homme grogna légèrement puis précisa.

\- Potter n'a rien fait de mal. C'est juste… Lui. Comme il est.

\- Il n'a pas vraiment changé, Drago.

\- Il… Il me regarde comme s'il cherchait à lire mes pensées. Il… Il a voulu jouer avec moi au Quidditch !

Severus laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

\- Quel crime, effectivement…

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Effectivement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'isoles ainsi. Potter te tend la main, accepte le.

\- Mais il ne devrait pas !

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous ne vous entendiez pas quand vous étiez enfants ?

Drago soupira, visiblement excédé. Entre ses dents, il cracha sa réponse.

\- Dois-je réellement remonter ma manche ? C'est une explication suffisante pour qu'il se tienne loin de moi.

Severus souffla, et remonta sa propre manche, exposant la marque des Ténèbres, la montrant à Drago sans complexes. Les yeux fixés sur le tatouage qu'il avait fini par haïr au fil des années, Severus répondit à son filleul d'une voix douce, bien loin de son ton tranchant ou sarcastique habituel.

\- Si je comprends bien, à cause de cette marque, tu penses ne plus avoir le droit de vivre ? Devrions nous nous rendre à Azkaban, Drago ?

\- J'ai accepté en toute connaissance de cause. Je l'ai réclamé cette marque !

\- Moi aussi. J'étais jeune et en colère. Je pensais pouvoir… trouver ce qui me manquait. Et contrairement à toi, ma famille n'était pas aussi proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'avais aucune obligation, moi... Drago. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Et finalement, aux moments clés, tu as bien agi. Tu as refusé de tuer Dumbledore. Tu as aidé Potter dans ton Manoir. Laisse moi te répéter ce que Potter en dit : c'est bien plus que la plupart des sorciers qui ne portent pas la marque.

Drago prit le temps de peser les paroles de l'homme à ses côtés. Sa voix était bien moins assurée lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Il devrait me haïr. Il aurait dû me laisser mourir ce jour là.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Du feudeymon dans la salle sur demande. Potter a fait demi-tour pour venir me chercher. Il m'a sauvé.

Severus hoqueta, et Drago maudit encore plus le brun aux yeux verts. Celui-ci avait parlé de son refus de le dénoncer au Manoir, mais il ne se vantait pas de lui avoir sauver la vie au péril de la sienne.

Finalement, après un long moment de silence, Severus conclut leur conversation.

\- C'est Potter dont on parle. Pas du Ministre de la Magie. Traite-le normalement, comme avant.

\- Mais…

\- Le connais-tu Drago ?

\- Je sais qu'il ne veut pas de… toute cette attention. Cependant, je ne vais pas passer mon temps à l'asticoter et à l'insulter, non ?

Severus gloussa. Il pressa l'épaule du jeune homme avant de se tourner dans un tourbillon de capes. Arrivé à l'escalier pour quitter la tour, il marqua une pause et dit, sans se retourner :

\- Tu as droit à une seconde chance Drago. Ne la gâche pas en restant bloqué dans le passé.


	5. gui

**D'abord, merci pour vos reviews. Voici le cinquième jour de l'avent avec pour prompt "gui".**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

5 décembre

En se levant en ce premier week-end de décembre, Harry se rendit compte immédiatement qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il régnait dans leur salle commune une excitation hors norme pour un samedi matin.

En baillant, il se leva et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains. D'abord une douche et ensuite, il verrait se qui se passait.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, les cheveux encore humide, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil au coin du feu. Il croisa le regard de Neville, écarlate. Fronçant les sourcils, il se pencha vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune homme s'empourpra un peu plus avant de grogner. Terry Boot s'approcha et ricana.

\- Les septièmes années ont eu une idée délicieuse pour aujourd'hui… Si tu sors d'ici, je te conseille de surveiller tes arrières.

L'ancien Serdaigle adressa un clin d'œil à Neville avant de quitter la pièce, d'un pas tranquille. Inquiet, Harry se pencha vers Neville, qui semblait au bord de la combustion spontanée, et définitivement pas en état de répondre à ses questions.

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Hey ? Tu vas bien ?

Neville hocha la tête en se frottant le visage de ses mains.

En se tournant, Harry découvrit Drago installé à proximité. Focalisé sur Neville, il ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt.

\- Malefoy ? Tu sais ce qui se passe ?

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et haussa les épaules, indifférent.

\- Weaslette et ses copines ont décidé de… déposer du gui enchanté un peu partout dans le château.

Perplexe, Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Du gui ? Mais pourquoi ?

Drago le fixa, visiblement étonné qu'il ne pose la question. Puis il soupira.

\- Toute personne qui passe en dessous se retrouve immobilisé. Et ces pimbêches sont à proximité pour distribuer des baisers.

Avant que Harry ne puisse poser plus de questions, Neville laissa échapper un long gémissement désespéré. Harry surprit une lueur amusée dans les yeux de Drago, et il eut un léger sourire, commençant à comprendre ce qui tracassait Neville.

Son ancien camarade de dortoir souffla.

\- Je me suis fait piéger. En allant déjeuner.

Harry sourit largement. Amusé, il fit un clin d'œil en direction de Drago.

\- Et laquelle de ces filles t'a libéré ?

Neville sembla au bord du malaise un instant, ce qui inquiéta Harry. Finalement, il souffla doucement.

\- J'étais avec Hannah.

Harry dut se mordre violemment la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Même s'il comprenait que Neville soit gêné, il ne pouvait pas se sentir désolé : il était évident que lui et Hannah s'entendaient parfaitement bien et qu'ils finiraient par vivre une histoire sentimentale.

Il avait bien vu les regards de Neville, admiratifs et plein d'étoiles, qui se posaient de plus en plus souvent sur l'ancienne Poufsouffle. Et les sentiments semblaient être réciproques, puisque Hannah était bien plus souriante lorsque Neville était dans les parages.

Tous les deux passaient un temps infini à discuter - prétextant qu'ils travaillaient ensemble sur leurs cours respectifs - mais personne dans leur dortoir n'était vraiment dupe.

Lorsqu'il eut repris le contrôle, quand il fut sûr qu'il n'éclaterait pas de rire, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais… Quel intérêt ?

Drago grogna et prit la parole, d'un air bougon.

\- Tu te poses vraiment la question Potter ?

Neville, surpris de l'entendre, leva les yeux vers lui, mais il ne dit pas un mot, le laissant expliquer à Harry.

Le Sauveur fronça les sourcils, en dévisageant Drago. Puis il souffla avant de capituler.

\- Si je demande…

Drago ricana et ses yeux brillèrent un moment. Son expression surprit Harry. Ce n'était pas de l'amusement ou de la moquerie à première vue, il semblait en colère. Mais pour une fois pas contre lui.

Finalement le blond daigna détailler un peu plus sa réponse.

\- C'est toi l'enjeu Potter. Weaslette a fait ça pour te coincer.

\- M… Moi ? Mais…

Neville prit pitié de son ami lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Tu lui as reparlé ?

Harry soupira et croisa le regard de Drago qui le fixait, semblant attendre sa réponse. Puis il grogna.

\- Je ne devrais pas avoir à me répéter sans arrêt. La question ne se pose pas. Je ne vais pas sortir de la journée et avec un peu de chance, MacGo en aura assez du désordre et fera cesser ce cirque…

Drago laissa échapper un léger rire, et lorsque Harry le fixa, il expliqua sa réaction.  
\- Encore une fois, nous sommes opposés : toi tu te caches parce que tu as trop de succès. Moi… je reste ici parce que si je me retrouve bloqué personne ne viendra m'aider.

Harry gloussa et lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil.

\- Au moins, nous pouvons nous tenir compagnie.

Neville les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, puis il soupira.

\- Je suppose que je peux aller vous chercher à manger aux cuisines.

Harry lui fit un large sourire et lui offrit une accolade.

\- Merci Neville, t'es un super ami !

Le jeune homme fronça le nez en secouant la tête, puis il se leva, un peu plus détendu que précédemment. Drago jeta un regard malicieux à Harry, puis sourit.

\- Hey Longdubas ! Je suis sûr que Abbot se fera un plaisir de t'accompagner pour te délivrer en cas de problème.

Neville, rouge écarlate, se retourna d'un bond, mais en voyant qu'Hannah venait d'entrer dans la pièce, il perdit tout ses moyens. Harry gloussa, et offrit un sourire complice à Neville.

Hannah avait froncé les sourcils en entendant Drago, mais en voyant qu'il était en compagnie de Harry, elle se détendit imperceptiblement. Elle haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- Tu dois aller où Neville ?

Harry, hilare, répondit avant son ami.

\- Aux cuisines. Pour nous éviter d'être piégés. Malefoy et moi-même avons de sérieuses raisons de rester… loin de ce fichu gui ensorcelé.

Hannah rougit, et sembla hésiter. Drago donna un léger coup de coude à Harry et eut un rictus malicieux.

\- D'un autre côté, Longdubas est un pur héros Gryffondor, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour lui offrir un baiser pour le libérer…

Neville semblait sur le point de faire un malaise, tant il était gêné. De son côté, Hannah rougit, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Je vais l'accompagner. De toutes façons, je pensais justement demander aux professeurs de régler cette… situation.

Les deux amis - bien plus proches que des amis dans leurs cœurs - quittèrent les lieux ensemble et en silence. Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, Harry tapota amicalement le dos de Drago.

\- Bien joué ! Si avec ça ils ne finissent pas par s'avouer leurs sentiments…

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Potter. C'est un Gryffondor et une Poufsouffle. On est loin d'en avoir terminé avec eux…

Cependant, quand Harry tourna la tête vers lui, l'ancien Serpentard était adossé confortablement à son fauteuil, et il souriait doucement, sans la moindre trace de méchanceté ou de moquerie.


	6. Arc

**Sixième jour, sixième prompt : "arc".**

**Dans cette fiction, j'utilise l'année 1998 comme base. Ainsi, le 6 décembre 1998 était un dimanche...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

6 décembre

Après la désastreuse histoire des branches de gui ensorcelées de la veille qui avaient manqué mettre Poudlard à feu et à sang, Harry avait profité de l'aube pour s'échapper du château. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever aussitôt le dimanche, mais l'inaction de la veille, coincé dans son dortoir, lui avait donné envie de grand air et d'exercice.

Il faisait encore sombre, ce qui lui permit de traverser le parc sans être vu. Il jeta un coup d'œil nostalgique à la cabane de Hagrid, laissée à l'abandon. Le demi-géant, après la guerre, était parti avec son demi-frère rejoindre une colonie de géants. Il aurait dû revenir rapidement, mais il semblait décider à créer des liens avec Graup.

Le jeune homme soupira, en pensant à tous les souvenirs qu'il avait à cet endroit, puis avança résolument, en direction de la forêt interdite.

Il s'y engouffra sans la moindre hésitation, sa baguette brandie devant lui après avoir murmuré un _Lumos_. Il connaissait le chemin pourtant, mais il venait toujours en marchant lentement, et en regardant autour de lui, comme pour fixer chaque détail dans sa mémoire.

Enfin, il arriva dans la clairière. Celle où il était mort.

S'il devait vivre des centaines d'années, il ne serait jamais capable d'oublier ce qui s'était produit à cet endroit. Quand il s'était livré de son plein gré, pour faire face à Voldemort.

Il pensait Severus Rogue mort malgré ses efforts pour le sauver. Puis, l'instant d'après, il découvrait que Dumbledore l'avait élevé comme un cochon mené à l'abattoir.

Il avait eu une partie de son pire ennemi en lui toutes ces années, un fragment de son âme corrompue, pleine de haine. Et il ne pourrait pas tuer Voldemort tant que ce fragment d'âme persisterait. Il devait mourir. Purement et simplement.

Son rôle n'était pas de tuer le Seigneur des ténèbres comme il l'avait cru. Son rôle était de mourir pour qu'un autre ne finisse par lancer le sort fatal.

Rogue l'avait su et malgré son comportement envers lui, malgré sa haine de James Potter, il s'était violemment emporté. Il avait parlé pour lui. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il l'avait sincèrement pleuré, alors qu'il se rendait vers cette clairière pour y mourir.

Il aurait aimé lui dire à quel point il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir protégé toutes ces années en mémoire de sa mère. Lui dire qu'il était venu à l'admirer pour le rôle qu'il tenait, envers et contre tout, avec courage. Il ne pouvait pas l'apprécier - pas avec leurs relations - mais il aurait aimé le découvrir de façon plus apaisée. Parler de sa mère. Parler à quelqu'un qui comprendrait le sens des sacrifices.

Harry resta à l'entrée de la clairière, les yeux fixés à l'endroit où il était tombé. Il était mort - l'Avada l'avait touché - et il s'était retrouvé un moment hors de son corps. Ailleurs.

Il était revenu, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il avait rejeté une éternité de paix pour revenir se battre.

Le jeune homme soupira, et baissa sa baguette, se retrouvant presque plongé dans l'obscurité. Une branche craqua derrière lui. Il pensa un instant que c'était Firenze qui parcourait la forêt arc en main, et il attendit les salutations du Centaure. Cependant, la voix qui s'éleva n'appartenait pas à la créature.

\- Monsieur Potter.

Harry sourit, conscient que ces deux mots signifiaient bien plus. C'était à la fois une salutation et une vague menace teintée de regrets. L'homme aurait adoré pouvoir lui retirer des points et l'envoyer en retenue, en le surprenant à faire quelque chose d'interdit.

\- Professeur.

Severus Rogue s'avança à ses côtés, fixant la clairière, cherchant visiblement à en percer les secrets. Harry eut un soupir et fit un mouvement du menton.

\- C'est ici que j'ai fait face à Voldemort la première fois ce jour là. Et c'est ici précisément que j'ai survécu pour la seconde fois à un Avada.

\- Vous envisagez d'y faire construire un monument ?

Nullement vexé, Harry gloussa.

\- Pour que vous ôtiez des points aux futures générations de Gryffondor qui viendraient m'admirer ?

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit le rictus de son ancien professeur. Après un long moment, Severus soupira et reprit la parole.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question, Potter ? Et espérer que vous me répondiez sincèrement ?

\- Bien sûr.

Harry fut persuadé que l'homme se retenait de ne pas lancer un "Fichu Gryffondor" méprisant. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, son ton était volontairement neutre.

\- Qu'êtes vous en train de préparer au sujet de Drago Malefoy ?

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris et se retourna pour dévisager l'homme. Severus cependant ne le regardait pas, ses yeux onyx fixés sur le centre de la clairière. Avec un léger mouvement d'épaules, Harry répondit, sincèrement étonné.

\- Je dois avouer que je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Monsieur.

L'ex espion précisa sa pensée, visiblement à contrecœur.

\- Mon filleul a commis de graves erreurs, et je ne tiens pas à ce que vous tentiez de venger une quelconque… ancienne rivalité par votre comportement.

\- Que…

\- Il m'a parlé de votre visite aux cuisines, de votre petite séance de vol. J'ai également noté la façon dont vous l'observiez. J'ignore ce qui passe dans votre cervelle de Gryffondor borné, mais…

Furieux, Harry se redressa, et le crépitement de sa magie fit taire le Maître des potions.

\- Après toutes ces années, vous ne voyez encore que les stupidités de mon père et de mon parrain en moi ! Ai-je seulement une seule fois montré autant de cruauté envers quelqu'un ? Vous ai-je donné une seule fois l'occasion de réellement penser ça de moi ?

Une légère rougeur, imperceptible, colora les pommettes de Severus. Harry ne l'avait noté que parce qu'il avait fait un grand geste avec sa baguette à la main, éclairant nettement le visage de son vis à vis un bref instant. D'un ton bourru, Severus répondit sèchement.

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai l'intention de faire quelque chose de mauvais ?

\- Parce qu'il était votre ennemi ! Parce que vous avez passé vos années dans ce château à vous battre. Et parce que si aujourd'hui vous vous affrontiez, vous seriez traité en héros tandis que Drago serait jeté à Azkaban à cause de la marque qu'il a sur le bras !

Harry soupira et se frotta les yeux d'une main lasse. Il détourna le regard de son professeur pour s'obliger à fixer le point où il était mort. Puis, il commença à parler d'une voix monocorde.

\- C'est ici que je suis mort l'espace d'un instant. Et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, Narcissa Malefoy se tenait au dessus de moi, et me suppliait de lui donner des nouvelles de son fils. Je lui ai répondu, et elle a menti pour moi.

Severus hoqueta, visiblement stupéfait. Harry l'ignora et continua.

\- Malefoy, Drago, m'a sauvé la vie pendant notre fuite. J'ai été pris par des rafleurs, et il… Il a refusé de me reconnaître. Il m'a donné le temps suffisant pour que je puisse fuir avec les prisonniers du Manoir Malefoy, et il s'est laissé désarmer. Kingsley l'a su immédiatement à la fin de la guerre, et il a fait en sorte qu'il soit libre. Ainsi que sa mère. Les innocenter plus franchement les aurait transformé en cibles pour les Mangemorts qui restaient en fuite.

Harry soupira lourdement.

\- Je pensais que… ça suffirait. Mais il dépérit. Il se noie dans sa culpabilité, il abuse des potions pour dormir. Je ne parle même pas des repas, où il se nourrit à peine.

Le Maître des potions grogna mais Harry se tourna vers lui brusquement et le fixa avec un sérieux et une intensité qui réduisirent l'homme au silence.

\- J'ai pensé à vous en parler. Mais il n'aimerait pas ça. J'ai l'intention de l'aider comme je peux et je me suis donné jusqu'à Noël. Et vous, Professeur, vous allez me laisser faire et oublier cette conversation. Si j'échoue, il sera toujours temps de me faire vivre un enfer non ?

L'homme le dévisagea et renifla d'un air agacé. Cependant, il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de faire demi-tour et de le laisser seul dans sa clairière aux souvenirs.


	7. couronne

**Pour ce septième jour de l'avent, le prompt est "couronne".  
Bonne lecture et à demain !**

* * *

7 décembre

Harry avait passé une nuit particulièrement agitée, à se tourner et se retourner, inquiet. Il craignait que Rogue ne dévoile ses intentions à Drago, et il se doutait que l'ancien Serpentard serait furieux.

Il se leva avec peine, et sa tête devait être particulièrement effrayante s'il se fiait aux regards inquiets de Neville. Minerva avait émit un couinement désapprobateur et avait bataillé pour qu'il se rende à l'infirmerie. Le jeune homme, têtu, lui avait assuré qu'il avait juste eu quelques soucis pour s'endormir mais qu'il allait parfaitement bien.

Au repas du midi, Severus Rogue était installé, parfaitement indifférent. Harry put juste noter un haussement de sourcil au vu de ses cernes prononcés, mais rien de plus.

Et il sentit son inquiétude s'envoler quand Drago prit place et se conduisit exactement comme les autres jours.

Le blond eut cependant quelques regard soucieux à son encontre, comme si ses cernes l'inquiétaient. Harry aurait aimé y réfléchir soigneusement, mais Neville le détourna rapidement de ses pensées en menant une conversation animée sur l'approche de Noël et les préparatifs qu'ils auraient à faire en tant qu'assistants.

Malgré lui, il se laissa rapidement gagner par la joie de l'ancien Gryffondor, riant avec lui, même si ses yeux revenaient souvent sur le Serpentard silencieux.

A la fin du repas, les professeurs Chourave, MacGonagall et Rogue s'approchèrent. Neville se redressa avec un large sourire, semblant savoir ce qui se tramait. Minerva se pencha pour parler à mi-voix, de manière à ce qu'aucun élève un peu trop curieux ne puisse entendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Monsieur Longdubas s'est porté volontaire pour tresser la couronne de Noël qui ornera les portes du château cette année. Monsieur Potter, j'aimerais que vous alliez récupérer les branches dont votre camarade aura besoin. Il vous indiquera la liste de ce qui est nécessaire.

Harry hocha la tête. Rogue émit un vague grognement, et Harry leva un regard surpris vers lui. Mais le maître des potions ne le regardait pas. Il fixait Drago.

\- Monsieur Malefoy accompagnera Potter. Il y a des ingrédients dont j'ai besoin rapidement à aller ramasser.

Minerva eut un instant d'hésitation en regardant Drago puis Harry. En cet instant, le Sauveur lui en voulut terriblement. Il était certain qu'à la moindre objection de sa part, Drago serait écarté. Il comprenait les craintes qu'avait émises la veille le professeur de potions, et il se douta que cette petite mise en scène n'était qu'une façon de le lui faire comprendre.

Aussi, Harry se força à afficher un visage neutre en regardant la Directrice.

\- C'est parfait pour moi.

Drago le dévisagea et hocha brièvement la tête. Cependant, à lui, on ne lui demandait pas son avis visiblement.

Ils se levèrent les uns après les autres, mais Harry partit le premier, à grands pas. Il s'immobilisa cependant en entendant Malefoy le rappeler.

\- Potter.

Lorsqu'ils furent face à face, Drago se mordilla un instant les lèvres, hésitant. Puis il haussa les épaules.

\- Si ça te gêne d'y aller avec moi, je peux demander…

\- Non.

Harry l'avait coupé sèchement et le blond cligna des yeux, surpris par l'agressivité du brun. Ce dernier soupira et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

\- Excuse-moi… je suis un peu… Laisse tomber Malefoy. Ça ne me gêne réellement pas.

Drago acquiesça en l'observant et le laissa partir sans un mot de plus.

Ils reçurent la liste de ce qu'ils devaient aller chercher de la main de Neville le midi même. Et sans surprise, une partie des éléments provenaient de la forêt. Drago marmonna vaguement entre ses dents, mais proposa qu'ils remplissent leur mission pendant les quelques heures de libre qu'ils avaient dans l'après-midi.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à arriver à l'orée de la forêt. Ils s'étaient contentés de marcher côte à côte, emmitouflés dans leurs épaisses capes. Avant d'entrer dans le sous-bois, cependant, Drago s'arrêta et fixa Harry.

\- Quel était le problème, ce matin ?

Harry hésita. Il pouvait repousser le jeune homme face à lui et risquer de ruiner ce qu'il essayait de faire. Ou il pouvait se montrer honnête, bien qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de se dévoiler ainsi.

Cependant, il était un Gryffondor, habitué à se précipiter tête la première pour réfléchir ensuite.

Il soupira et s'adossa à un arbre.

\- J'étais juste un peu en colère après Minerva.

Drago fronça les sourcils, se raidissant légèrement.

\- Parce qu'elle t'a donné quelque chose à faire en plus de tes cours ?

Amusé, Harry secoua la tête en gloussant. Même s'il n'avait jamais demandé de faveurs de ce style, beaucoup pensaient encore qu'il était en droit de se la couler douce et s'exiger tout et n'importe quoi…

\- Pas vraiment. Non. Son hésitation quand Rogue a proposé que tu viennes. Sa façon de demander mon avis. Je suis certain que si tu avais refusé tu n'aurais pas eu voix au chapitre.

L'ancien Serpentard sembla sonné par la remarque de Harry. Il s'adossa à son tour à un arbre, et baissa les yeux vers le sol, se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres. Puis il soupira.

\- C'est ainsi que ça marche Potter.

\- De quoi ?

Drago dégagea son bras de sa cape et exposa sa marque. Même s'il la montrait avec détachement, Harry voyait qu'il détournait le regard de son propre bras, comme s'il ne supportait plus de voir ce qu'il avait fait. L'ancien Gryffondor ne pouvait pas savoir que Drago reproduisait un geste de son parrain, pour prouver l'exact contraire.

\- Ceci change beaucoup de choses. C'est comme ça. Je suis encore libre, mais personne ne me demandera plus mon avis, ou ne prendra plus en compte ce que je veux.

\- Rogue…

\- Mon parrain était un espion. Lui, il peut regarder cette foutue marque sans en rougir, parce qu'il a largement payé ses erreurs. Moi…

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Tu es libre Malefoy. Ça veut dire que personne ne peut te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Ni à toi, ni à ta mère, ni à ton parrain.

Le jeune homme cacha rapidement son bras et se redressa vacillant légèrement sous le choc.

\- C'est toi.

Le constat avait été prononcé d'une voix blanche, à peine perceptible. Comme Harry fronçait les sourcils, Drago précisa.

\- C'est toi qui a fait en sorte que je sois libre. Pourquoi ?

Harry se raidit.

\- Je n'ai rien fait. Le Ministre a pris seul la décision après que je lui ai remis mes souvenirs.

Drago tremblait, semblant en état de choc. Harry se rapprocha de lui et prit son poignet pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre, avant de s'accroupir devant lui.

\- Malefoy ?

Le blond se reprit et se frotta les yeux. Détournant le regard de Harry, il marmonna qu'ils devraient se dépêcher de trouver les ingrédients demandés. Mais l'ancien Gryffondor était têtu, et il insista doucement.

\- Malefoy. Tu ne mérites pas d'être traité comme ça.

Ce dernier leva le nez en l'air en signe de dédain, réagissant vivement à la gentillesse de Harry.

\- Et alors ? Tu veux passer ton temps à me défendre ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Potter !

Harry gloussa, les yeux pétillants, ravi de voir cette réaction sur le blondinet. Il se redressa et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Parfait. Alors, allons-y, et la prochaine fois, ne te laisse pas faire.


	8. ornemental

**Et voici le huitième jour avec "ornemental".**  
**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

8 décembre

Drago Malefoy, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait accepté d'être marqué, se sentait heureux. Cependant, ce n'était pas le mot qu'il cherchait. Il avait l'impression que le bonheur n'était pas vraiment pour lui.

Il était moins malheureux que ces derniers temps, que depuis l'instant où il avait compris qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur.

Il ne l'avait dit à personne. Il ne s'en était jamais vanté.

Comme il l'avait avoué à son parrain, il avait voulu la marque. Il l'avait désiré. C'était un mélange de stupidité et d'envie de vengeance à l'époque. Son père avait été envoyé à Azkaban à cause de Potter, et il avait imaginé qu'il pourrait faire mieux que le balafré en étant marqué.

Il rêvait de puissance. De gloire.

Il avait ignoré les larmes de sa mère, et son inquiétude. Il était si arrogant…

Et son monde s'était effondré quand il avait reçu l'ordre de tuer Dumbledore. C'était la seule façon de sauver son père, et il avait compris qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Il avait tenté de faire bonne figure, mais s'attaquer à Dumbledore lui-même… il était certain qu'il n'y survivrait pas.

Il avait fallu que Potter ne manque de le tuer pour qu'il se rende compte à quel point ils étaient différents. Il se vidait de son sang, et il avait senti son rival s'effondrer sur lui, regrettant son geste, priant pour qu'il puisse être sauvé. Il était certain que cet idiot de survivant aurait accepté de se sacrifier pour le sauver, lui le Mangemort.

Suite à ça, sa mission était devenue… un vrai calvaire. Tuer Dumbledore et faire entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard. La nuit, entre deux cauchemars, il pleurait désespérément en regrettant d'être un lâche. Il avait trop peur d'être tué, et il obéissait… Stupidement. Il avait vécu dans la peur, sursautant à chaque bruit, persuadé qu'il ne vivrait pas longtemps.

Il avait fait entrer les Mangemorts, mais face à Dumbledore, il avait été sur le point d'abandonner. Le vieux fou lui avait proposé son aide. Drago avait longtemps pensé que si c'était Potter qui avait été là ce jour là, et qui lui avait proposé de l'aider, il l'aurait suivi jusqu'en enfer.

Son parrain était arrivé, et il avait tué Dumbledore à sa place, sans sourciller. Puis, ils avaient fui. L'année suivante, Drago était revenu puisque son parrain avait pris le contrôle de Poudlard. Et il avait découvert que Potter n'était plus là.

Pendant des semaines, il avait cherché à savoir où était ce fichu balafré. Il prétendait que c'était pour son Maître, mais il n'était même pas certain d'aller jusqu'à le dénoncer s'il venait à avoir des informations. Il avait juste besoin de savoir où était son rival… S'il allait bien.

Il avait eu la réponse à ses questions lorsque Potter était arrivé encadré par deux rafleurs, menés par Greyback. Il l'avait reconnu immédiatement, bien qu'il eut été défiguré, et il n'avait pas pu quitter ses yeux verts du regard. Il l'avait reconnu et Potter le savait. Pourtant, ce fichu héros n'avait pas baissé les yeux, il avait attendu en silence.

Il avait été le premier surpris lorsqu'il avait fait en sorte de gagner du temps, et lorsqu'il l'avait laissé fuir après s'être fait désarmer stupidement. En le voyant fuir, il avait murmuré un "Bonne chance" que Potter n'avait probablement pas entendu.

Il était clair que Potter n'était pas en fuite contrairement aux rumeurs. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était en plein dans une de ses aventures dangereuses. Et ce dernier était arrivé peu après à Poudlard, tête haute, et sourire insolent.

Il lui avait sauvé la vie - encore - alors qu'il aurait dû l'abandonner au milieu de ce fichu Feudeymon.

La guerre était derrière eux, mais elle n'était jamais bien loin dans l'esprit de Drago. Il regrettait ses décisions, ses choix du passé, et il ne pouvait pas cesser de culpabiliser.

Leurs camarades l'avaient mis à l'écart, et il n'avait pas protesté : c'était un faible prix à payer, et il estimait que c'était le juste retour des choses. Les élèves - en particulier les plus âgés - ne le respectaient pas. Il entendait régulièrement des insultes et il savait qu'à la moindre occasion il risquait de se faire agresser - certains avaient perdu de la famille pendant la guerre, et il était le Mangemort le plus accessible après tout.

Il ne se plaignait pas, et serrait les dents tout en continuant de faire ce que son parrain attendait lui.

Jusqu'à ce que Potter ne se décide à lui tendre la main. Encore et encore.

Longdubas avait été le seul à ne pas sembler surpris de la situation. Et il n'avait pas l'air d'être en désaccord avec son ami. Mais Drago ne voulait pas de la pitié du Sauveur, il ne voulait pas être la nouvelle lubie de Potter.

Il reconnaissait ses erreurs, et il les regrettait. Il était prêt à faire face aux conséquences de ce qu'il avait été, de la marque qu'il portait sur son bras.

Lorsque Potter débarqua dans les cachots avec un sac, un large sourire sur le visage et les cheveux en bataille - plus qu'à son habitude - il soupira et s'approcha pendant que son parrain gérait les élèves. Certains se tordaient le cou pour admirer leur héros. A une époque, Drago se serait moqué, mais il avait compris finalement que le balafré détestait toute cette attention.

Fier de lui, l'ancien Gryffondor lui tendit un branche pleine de feuilles.

\- Je crois que ça peut être utile ça non ?

Incrédule, Drago laissa ses yeux naviguer du végétal au visage ravi de son ancien rival.

\- Sérieux Potter ? Il te manque des neurones ou tu es juste stupide ? Parce que ça, c'est juste une misérable plante ornementale !

Potter haussa les épaules avec une petite grimace, mais ses yeux verts - trop verts - pétillaient, comme s'il appréciait sa façon de lui parler. Comme autrefois.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre cependant, ils entendirent un hurlement enragé, et Drago n'eut le temps de comprendre que "Sale Mangemort" avant de se sentir être bousculé. Il s'écrasa au sol, sa tête frappa la pierre des cachots, et un poids tomba sur lui, lui coupant le souffle.

Il y eut des cris, des mouvements autour de lui. Puis, le poids l'écrasant disparut, et il sentit quelqu'un le relever.

\- Malefoy ?

Potter. Potter s'était jeté sur lui, et s'il en croyait le désordre ambiant, lui avait évité d'être touché par un sort particulièrement vicieux.

Il cligna des yeux, un peu perdu, jusqu'à ce que deux grands yeux couleurs d'absinthe ne se placent dans son champ de vision.

\- Malefoy ?

Il grogna et leva une main tremblante pour se frotter le crâne, grimaçant sous la bosse qui apparaissait.

\- Tu pèses une tonne Potter !

L'ancien Gryffondor gloussa, visiblement soulagé.

\- Allez, viens. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

Alors que Potter l'entraînait à sa suite, ce dernier lui répondit.

\- Ginny Weasley t'a attaqué.


	9. voeu

**En ce neuvième jour, si nous faisions un "vœu"...  
**

* * *

9 décembre 

Harry tournait en rond depuis la veille. Depuis qu'il avait conduit Malefoy à l'infirmerie après que Ginny ait tenté de l'agresser.

Il était furieux, d'autant plus que la rousse ne s'était pas contentée d'un simple chauve-furie. Elle avait été jusqu'à lancer un sort de découpe particulièrement vicieux, et si Harry n'avait pas fait écran de son corps, elle aurait probablement recommencé jusqu'à être immobilisée par Rogue.

Tout le monde s'était figé sur le moment, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Harry lui-même n'était pas certain de ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Il était en compagnie de Malefoy, à discuter - à titiller le blond pour le faire réagir serait plus exact - quand il avait vu celle qu'il considérait comme une petite sœur se lever, le visage tordu en une grimace hideuse de rage.

Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait juste réagi, instinctivement. Il s'était jeté sur Malefoy, l'avait fait tomber et l'avait protégé de son corps.

Après avoir laissé Malefoy à l'infirmerie - et avoir été mis à la porte par Poppy Pomfresh - il avait erré un moment dans les couloirs, avant de demander à voir Minerva.

Il lui avait expliqué ce qui venait de se passer, en détails, lorsque Severus était arrivé traînant une Ginny furieuse et vociférante.

Une fois devant la Directrice, la rouquine s'était calmée, et avait jeté un regard énamouré en direction de Harry. Elle pensait probablement avoir du soutien de la part de son ami, ou de sa Directrice de maison, mais Minerva la toisait d'un air sévère, et Harry se plaça aux cotés de Severus, bras croisés, visiblement réprobateur.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les trois encadrants présents autour d'elle faisaient bloc ensemble et qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas la moindre sympathie, Ginny se raidit, sans pour autant baisser les yeux.

D'une voix glaciale, Minerva demanda des explications sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Après une légère hésitation, Ginny leva le menton.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'estimais juste. Stopper un Mangemort.

Severus se tendit. Minerva fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdue. Harry serra les poings, mais il resta silencieux, attendant la suite. Finalement, la Directrice de Poudlard répondit.

\- Miss Weasley. Il n'y a pas de Mangemorts au sein de Poudlard. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le château ont été jugées et innocentées.

Ginny grogna d'un air méprisant. Minerva soupira et échangea un coup d'œil discret avec Severus, avant de s'adoucir et de demander prudemment.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet de juger que vous avez tenté de stopper un Mangemort ?

Ginny haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

\- Il agressait Harry !

Harry écarquilla les yeux, et regarda les deux professeurs avec incompréhension. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pour quelle raison Ginny prétendait ce genre de choses… Le reste de la salle de classe pouvait témoignait que Drago n'avait pas eu le moindre geste déplacé.

Minerva le fixa un moment, puis le tira de ses pensées.

\- Monsieur Potter ? Pourriez-vous nous donner votre version des faits ?

Le jeune homme croisa le regard de Ginny, plein d'espoir, et il grimaça.

\- Je discutais avec Malefoy. Rien de plus.

\- Pas d'agression donc ?

\- Bien sur que non !

\- Monsieur Malefoy n'a rien dit de particulier ?

Harry grogna, fusillant Ginny du regard.

\- Malefoy est une victime madame. Pas un coupable. Mais pour information, nous discutions tranquillement d'ingrédients de potion que j'apportais. Rien de plus.

La rousse laissa échapper un cri outré.

\- Il a dit que tu étais stupide !

Harry écarquilla les yeux un instant, se demandant de quoi elle parlait. Puis se remémorant la conversation, il eut un bref sourire, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

Il se redressa et fixa Minerva d'un air assuré.

\- Nous plaisantions ! Et je pense avoir prouvé que je suis apte à me défendre en cas de problème.

Malgré les vociférations de la jeune fille, la rousse eut droit à une série de retenues en compagnie de Rusard, et l'obligation de présenter des excuses dans la Grande Salle à Drago Malefoy. C'était ce point là qu'elle ne supportait pas. Et pourtant… Et pourtant c'était une idée de Harry.

Harry sortit de ses pensées quand aux évènements de la veille lorsque Neville se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Il grogna doucement.

\- Tu es au courant j'imagine.

Neville gloussa.

\- J'ai bien peur de n'avoir que les informations de la rumeur des couloirs. Malefoy à l'infirmerie, Ginny en retenue et une perte de points spectaculaire des rouge et or.

Harry renifla.

\- Cette… Bon sang, si ce n'était pas la sœur de Ron, je lui aurais balancé un maléfice dont elle aurait gardé le souvenir ! Bref. Elle a attaqué Malefoy. Sortilège de découpe. Et elle ose dire qu'il est un Mangemort parce qu'il m'aurait agressé.

Neville réfléchit un instant, et sourit.

\- Et il l'a fait ?

\- Non !

Au cri de Harry, le jeune homme gloussa en levant les mains en signe de paix.

\- Ok. Je te crois, Harry. Je suppose que le fait que tu prennes sa défense devrait faire comprendre que… je sais pas en fait. Qu'il est pas si méchant ?

\- Il n'est pas si méchant ! C'est Malefoy pas un monstre !

Neville se pencha légèrement.

\- Tu devrais prévenir Ron de ce qui s'est passé avant que sa sœur ne lui raconte la scène à sa façon. Parce que tel que je connais notre très sanguin camarade, il va imaginer le pire et débarquer ici comme un taureau furieux baguette à la main.

Avec un gémissement de désespoir, Harry se laissa aller en arrière dans le fauteuil.

Puis, le jeune homme se redressa, et se leva.

\- Avant d'affronter la famille Weasley dans son entier, je vais faire un tour du côté de l'infirmerie.

\- Tu es inquiet ?

Harry rougit légèrement, mais il haussa les épaules, essayant de garder un air détendu et indifférent - et il échoua compte tenu du sourire amusé de Neville.

\- Non. Mais avant de risquer de me faire atomiser par Ron, autant m'assurer que Malefoy est toujours en vie et qu'il le restera.

Neville éclata de rire. Lorsque Harry arriva à la porte, il le rappela.

\- Hey Harry ! Transmet lui tous mes vœux de rétablissement de ma part ! C'est bien moins drôle quand il n'est pas dans le coin…

Harry fronça un instant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que Neville cherchait à lui dire. Malefoy était toujours extrêmement discret, il ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait être distrayant… Puis, il repoussa ses questions, et partit à grands pas.


	10. cadeau

**Pour ce dixième jour de l'avent, parlons de "cadeaux"...**

* * *

10 décembre

Après une matinée à subir les regards curieux de tous les élèves, Harry était à bout.

Comme toujours, la rumeur avait parcouru l'école, et personne ne savait exactement ce qui s'était passé. Seule certitude des élèves, c'était l'identité des protagoniste. Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy et Ginny Weasley.

Tout et n'importe quoi avait été raconté, y compris une version où Harry en personne avait agressé Drago car il avait surpris ce dernier en train d'embrasser Ginny.

En entendant cette version, sa magie avait crépité d'agacement, renforçant la certitude des élèves qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire de triangle amoureux ayant mal tourné.

Finalement, au bord de l'explosion, il avait décidé de ne pas se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de nouvelles réflexions, de nouveaux regards. Ou pire, il ne supporterait pas une rafale de questions.

Sur un coup de tête, il se rendit à l'infirmerie. Drago y était toujours, sous la garde de Pomfresh. Puisqu'il avait été mis à la porte le premier jour, il avait attendu le lendemain pour aller demander des nouvelles à Severus Rogue.

Pour sa plus grande surprise, le maître des potions n'avait pas rechigné à lui répondre. Il semblait que puisqu'il avait agi pour protéger son filleul, il était désormais dans les petits papiers de l'homme. Il avait ainsi appris que Pomfresh avait découvert que Malefoy ne mangeait pas assez. Constatant des carences lors de son examen, elle avait décidé de le garder un peu plus longtemps, afin de le gaver de potions.

Harry avait suffisamment été à l'infirmerie au cours de sa scolarité pour connaître les habitudes de l'infirmière. Il savait qu'elle déjeunait dans la Grande Salle avec ses collègues, pour revenir ensuite faire le tour de ses malades.

La voie devrait donc être libre pour qu'il puisse allait distraire le blondinet insupportable qu'il voulait par dessus tout ramener à la vie.

Il se glissa dans la pièce et nota immédiatement la présence de l'ancien Serpentard, boudeur. Il lisait mais ses sourcils étaient froncés, signe de sa mauvaise humeur évidente.

En entendant la porte se refermer, Drago leva les yeux, et il posa son livre. Il se détendit légèrement et son visage afficha un léger sourire moqueur.

\- Potter. Tu t'es perdu ?

Harry ricana, et s'avança pour se laisser tomber sur la chaise à ses côtés.

\- Je suis venu vérifier que Rogue ne t'ai pas transformé en ingrédients pour potions…

\- Déçu de voir que je vais bien ?

\- C'est bien moins amusant sans toi. D'ailleurs, Neville te passe le bonjour.

Drago s'étrangla à moitié et secoua la tête.

\- On parle bien du même Longdubas ?

\- Je ne connais qu'un Neville. Donc oui.

\- Mais…

Harry eut un sourire malicieux, et Drago plissa les yeux, dévisageant son vis à vis.

\- Potter… Qu'as tu fait ?

Il se chamaillèrent gentiment quelques minutes avant d'être interrompus par l'ouverture brutale de la porte. En les voyant ensemble et visiblement en train de s'amuser, Severus Rogue se figea et fronça les sourcils. Puis il haussa les épaules, décidant probablement qu'il avait mieux à faire qu'essayer de comprendre ces deux là. Ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait jamais eu de migraines alors qu'il s'interposait entre eux depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard…

\- Potter. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas mangé ?

Harry s'empourpra légèrement, et détourna le regard. Avec un soupir exagéré, Rogue fit apparaître deux plateaux devant eux.

\- Si Poppy demande, je n'y suis pour rien.

Puis il quitta la pièce dans une de ses célèbres envolées de capes, sous le regard stupéfait des deux garçons.

Une fois seuls de nouveau, Harry commença à manger de bon cœur, tandis que Drago picorait dans son assiette, manquant visiblement d'appétit. Harry resta silencieux, continuant de manger tout en l'observant discrètement. Finalement, il soupira et posa son ramequin de compote devant Drago. Avant que son ancien rival ne puisse protester, il s'expliqua.

\- Visiblement, tu n'apprécies pas ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu aimes la compote, donc… prends la mienne en plus.

\- Comment…

Drago se tut brusquement, se mordant presque la langue pour ne pas continuer sa question. Cependant, Harry lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Comment je sais que tu aimes la compote ? De la même façon que tu sais que j'aime la tarte à la mélasse, je suppose.

Le blond s'empourpra, et soupira à son tour, capitulant. Mais il prit la compote de Harry et il mangea doucement.

Harry se laissa aller en arrière sur son siège et lança un rapide _tempus_ pour vérifier le temps qu'il lui restait avant la reprise des cours.

\- Pressé de partir, Potter ?

\- Pas vraiment pour être honnête. Je dois assurer le cours des septième années de Gryffondor, et tu sais à quel point ils ne sont pas des cadeaux. Je suppose que je vais devoir distribuer des retenues…

Drago soupira.

\- Remarque, si tu finis à l'infirmerie, ça me fera de la compagnie. J'ai comme dans l'idée que le dragon des lieux n'est pas décidé à me laisser sortir…

Ils restèrent silencieux, somnolant presque l'un à côté de l'autre. L'avantage de se côtoyer depuis si longtemps qu'eux était de ne pas avoir besoin de parler pour se sentir à l'aise. Ils s'étaient tant battus, puis tant observés après tout.

Harry était légèrement en retrait, près du lit, si bien qu'il n'était pas directement visible de la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, il ne bougea pas, pas plus que Drago.

Cependant, en entendant la voix de Poppy et Minerva, il soupira. Apparemment, son moment de calme allait se terminer plus vite que prévu.

Il se leva, et Minerva eut un léger sourire.

\- Ah. Harry. Je vous cherchais justement. Compte tenu de la situation, je vous décharge de vos cours cet après-midi.

\- Merci. J'avoue que j'en suis soulagé. Vous souhaitez que je fasse quelque chose d'autre pendant ce temps ?

La Directrice échangea un regard malicieux avec l'infirmière, puis elle reporta son attention sur les deux garçons.

\- Effectivement. Vous pourriez peut-être raccompagner votre camarade à votre dortoir et l'aider à se réinstaller ?

Drago tenta de protester qu'il allait parfaitement bien mais Harry le fit taire d'un coup de coude et s'empressa d'accepter, avec un air sérieux que démentaient ses yeux brillants.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble de l'infirmerie, Drago s'emporta après Harry, lui reprochant de le prendre pour un infirme alors qu'il n'avait rien. Harry gloussa, visiblement amusé.

\- Très cher Malefoy… Je n'allais certainement pas te laisser refuser alors que c'est l'occasion rêvée pour passer un après-midi tranquille, sans aucune obligation. Tu as peut être passé deux jours à l'infirmerie, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.


	11. Danse

**Un peu de "danse" en ce onzième jour de l'avent...  
**

* * *

11 décembre

En entrant dans son dortoir, Harry était un peu pâle. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil près du feu, ignorant les regards inquiets de ses camarades.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement, comme s'il souffrait terriblement, et ferma les yeux.

En sentant quelqu'un s'approcher, il ouvrit les yeux, et vit Neville, qui se tenait devant lui. Juste derrière son camarade, il croisa un regard mercure juste derrière, et il sourit légèrement, comme pour les rassurer.

\- Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

Le brun laissa échapper un gémissement d'agonie puis soupira lourdement.

\- Je sors du bureau de Minerva.

Drago intervint, avec un léger rictus moqueur.

\- Ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Tu es son assistant.

Harry ricana et se frotta les yeux.

\- Elle veut organiser un bal de Noël. Un bal avec de la danse.

Neville gloussa, amusé.

\- Et alors ? Ça ne sera pas la première fois !

\- Mais Neville ! Tu ne te souviens pas à quel point ça a été… catastrophique la dernière fois ?

Ce dernier eut l'air perdu, cherchant visiblement à se souvenir de quoi Harry parlait. Drago s'approcha jusqu'à se placer près de Neville.

\- Voyons, Longdubas ? Tu ne te souviens pas de la prestation de Potter sur la piste de danse ?

Harry, piqué au vif, se redressa.

\- Hey ! Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir des cours de danse avant de savoir marcher !

Neville secoua la tête lentement en les regardant tous les deux. Puis avec un léger sourire amusé, il s'éloigna non sans une dernière remarque.

\- Finalement, heureusement que vous n'avez jamais été amis pendant notre scolarité. Poudlard ne s'en serait jamais remis.

Neville après avoir laissé Harry et Drago s'était installé près de Hannah. Il observait son ami et Drago Malefoy. Il devait avouer qu'il s'amusait particulièrement de la situation.

Il n'était plus aussi naïf que lors de son arrivée à Poudlard, et au contact de Harry - enfin plutôt de Hermione - il avait appris à observer soigneusement ce qui l'entourait.

Bien entendu, il avait immédiatement vu les ravages de la guerre sur les deux personnalités emblématiques des maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard. Harry aussi bien que Drago semblaient… différents. Brisés.

L'un et l'autre restaient en retrait, et ne parlaient jamais.

Neville avait tendu la main à Harry, parce qu'il était son ami, et qu'il savait comment l'aider. Et Harry s'était intégré, doucement. Il avait toujours une ombre au fond des yeux, il sursautait trop souvent, même s'il prétendait qu'il allait bien. Il savait qu'il faisait des cauchemars - ou qu'il dormait mal au moins, puisqu'il était souvent en train de se promener la nuit.

Il avait fallu attendre la fin du mois de novembre pour que Neville ne retrouve Harry tel qu'il l'avait connu à Poudlard. Bien sûr, il disparaissait parfois de longues heures et rentrait plongé dans ses pensées. Mais le reste du temps, il était présent avec eux, bel et bien de retour.

Il n'avait pas eu à se poser la question de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour Drago Malefoy. Il ne l'appréciait pas spécialement, le Serpentard avait été un idiot prétentieux et mauvais pendant leur scolarité. Mais ils étaient un petit groupe à vivre ensemble. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, et… il était peut être stupide, mais il ne voulait laisser personne en arrière.

Ils avaient connu la guerre de beaucoup trop près, il était temps de construire l'avenir différemment. Il le pensait fermement.

Puis il avait noté le regard de Harry qui se posait de plus en plus souvent sur son ancien rival. Il avait vu ses grimaces lorsque le blond subissait une brimade d'un élève, ou qu'il était mis à l'écart.

Il connaissait si bien son ami, qu'il se doutait que ce dernier finirait par exploser, et faire quelque chose. Quelque chose probablement de stupide et flamboyant, du pur Gryffondor, comme Harry en avait l'habitude.

Pour une fois il s'était trompé. Harry avait apparemment appris à se montrer plus mesuré. A moins qu'il n'ait toujours été légèrement retors ? Un peu Serpentard sous sa couche de vernis rouge et or ?

Il y avait une chose de certaine et qui n'avait pas changé, c'était que Harry savait comment faire réagir Drago Malefoy. C'était un spectacle que de voir ces deux là interagir, se chercher et se chamailler.

L'attaque de Ginny l'avait stupéfié. Il connaissait bien la rouquine et il ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle puisse agir ainsi. Il savait qu'elle était obsédée par Harry, bien sûr. Pendant l'année que Harry avait passé à courir le pays, quand les Mangemorts avaient investi Poudlard, la jeune fille n'avait cessé de lui parlé de son héros, de l'amour de sa vie. Elle se voyait déjà mariée et mère de famille, attendant son célèbre mari aux yeux verts.

Sauf que Harry ne semblait pas au courant des illusions de la demoiselle, et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de répondre à ses sentiments. Et face au désarroi de son ami, Neville avait pris sur lui d'écrire à Hermione pour lui raconter ce qui s'était produit.

S'il y avait une personne pour empêcher Ron de culpabiliser Harry - même involontairement - c'était bien la brune au caractère de feu.

Le voyant perdu dans ses pensées, Hannah se pencha vers lui.

\- Neville ? Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

\- Harry et Drago.

\- Mais… ils se battent tout le temps non ?

Neville les désigna d'un signe du menton.

\- Observe les, Hannah.

La jolie blonde qui faisait battre son cœur obéit, et les regarda avec attention, concentrée sur leur interaction, les sourcils légèrement plissée.

Finalement, elle soupira et s'approcha un peu plus de lui, faisant battre son cœur plus vite.

\- Depuis quand sont-ils amis ?

Ravi, Neville gloussa doucement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

\- Ils ne le sont pas encore. Mais ils sont en train de le devenir. Assurément.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Drago Malefoy et pourtant tu pousses ton ami vers lui. C'est étrange.

\- Non je ne l'apprécie pas. Mais… tous les deux… ils sont exactement ce dont l'autre a besoin pour aller mieux. Harry était infernal quand il n'avait pas son quota de disputes avec Drago à l'époque… Le nombre de fois où Hermione a hurlé parce qu'il faisait des détours exprès pour le croiser et le provoquer un peu.

Hannah déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu es un ami en or, Neville Longdubas. J'espère qu'ils verront ce que tu as fait pour eux.

Rougissant, Neville haussa les épaules.

\- Harry mérite d'être heureux. Et Drago aussi je suppose.


	12. Liste

**En ce douzième jour, il est peut-être temps de faire sa liste au père Noël non ?  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

12 décembre

Depuis que son filleul était venu lui parler de Potter, un peu perdu, et qu'il avait lui même confronté le Sauveur pour s'assurer que Drago ne soit pas la cible d'une farce cruelle, Severus devait avouer qu'il avait observé Harry Potter attentivement.

C'était étrange quand il y pensait, puisqu'il l'avait surveillé toute sa scolarité. Autant pour le protéger que pour le punir encore et encore, pour lui faire regretter d'être né Potter. Mais il ne l'avait jamais _regardé _réellement_._

Il pouvait dire qu'il ne haïssait plus le garçon. Harry Potter avait fait ses preuves, de bien des façons. Il s'était réellement démené pour tous les sauver, pour faire face à Voldemort. Il s'était précipité au devant du danger comme un bon Gryffondor stupide, mais il n'avait pas manqué de courage, loin de là.

Il l'avait sauvé, lui son professeur amer et aigri. Il avait accompli l'impossible.

Severus avait écouté Harry quand celui-ci avait parlé de Drago, qui se noyait littéralement dans sa culpabilité pour les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Et il n'avait rien eu à objecter. Drago se débattrait et refuserait toute aide. Il n'aimerait pas que qui que ce soit - même lui, son propre parrain - ne pointe ses faiblesses du doigt.

La méthode Potter semblait la plus adaptée. Mais… C'était Potter. Ils avaient été rivaux depuis leur première rencontre après tout.

Severus sursauta alors que quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Avec un grognement agacé, il se redressa sur son siège et indiqua à son visiteur d'entrer d'une voix polaire.

Il leva un sourcil surpris en voyant Minerva entrer.

\- Minerva ?

\- Severus ! Prendriez vous une tasse de thé avec moi ?

Avec un soupir, Severus fit apparaître un service à thé et le servit, avec soin. Minerva avait la fâcheuse tendance à prendre un peu trop d'habitudes appartenant à Dumbledore. Elle ne semblait pas entendre les refus. De manière générale, il pouvait dire qu'elle ne comprenait que ce qui l'arrangeait.

\- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

La Directrice but une gorgée de thé et reposa avec précautions sa tasse. Si elle avait été sous forme féline, elle se serait probablement léché les babines.

Elle eut un léger sourire amusé.

\- Je suis venu parler de nos assistants, bien évidemment.

\- Nos… ?

Minerva gloussa.

\- Oh voyons Severus ! Ne refusez pas à une vieille femme le petit plaisir de jouer le jeu d'Albus ! Je dois avouer que même si c'était particulièrement agaçant, je commence à comprendre l'intérêt en me trouvant à sa place.

\- Venez en au fait. Je suis un peu trop fatigué ce soir pour jouer aux devinettes…

La Directrice haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de vous parler de l'état de Monsieur Potter à son retour ici ? J'ai bien noté que vous le surveilliez comme le lait sur le feu…

Piégé par sa collègue, Severus haussa les épaules, en grognant une vague réponse. Avec un rictus amusé, Minerva se pencha légèrement et continua.

\- Je disais donc, Monsieur Potter était dans un état lamentable. Je suppose que… ses démons quels qu'ils soient avaient fini par le rattraper.

Avec une parfaite mauvaise foi, Severus renifla d'un air méprisant.

\- Il a l'air en parfaite forme, votre petit protégé.

Minerva connaissait trop bien le maître des potions pour se laisser avoir par ses paroles pleines de fiel. Elle sourit donc et continua, ignorant l'intervention.

\- Cependant, en plus de Harry, un autre jeune garçon est revenu ici… brisé. Monsieur Malefoy n'est pas au mieux de sa forme n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Son travail me donne toute satisfaction, Minerva.

\- Bien sûr Severus. Je suppose que vous ne parlerez pas de sa probable culpabilité. C'est quelque chose que vous avez vous même expérimenté, lorsque vous êtes revenu vers Albus.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Je le sais. Et j'en suis heureuse. Vous le méritez, et vous savez que je ne dis pas ça pour vous agréer. Vous êtes revenu ici brisé, Severus. Albus… Seigneur, quand Lily est morte, il a cru que vous alliez commettre un geste désespéré. Aujourd'hui, quand je croise le regard de Monsieur Malefoy… j'ai l'impression de voir vos yeux.

\- Minerva…

La Directrice but un peu de thé, laissant le temps à ses paroles de faire leur effet. Puis elle sourit.

\- Ne me fusillez pas du regard ainsi, Severus. J'énonce des faits.

\- Et ensuite quoi ? Vous allez me fournir une liste pour réparer ces deux gosses ?

Elle gloussa.

\- Rien d'aussi simple mon cher… Cependant, ils sont apparemment ce qu'il faut à l'autre pour reprendre pied. Ce que nous avons à faire est simple : juste faire en sorte qu'ils passent un maximum de temps ensemble.

\- Êtes-vous sérieuse ?

\- Osez-dire que vous n'avez pas remarqué les changements en quelques jours ?

\- J'ai surtout noté que Drago a failli être grièvement blessé parce qu'une petite dinde rousse a piqué une crise de jalousie.

Minerva écarta l'objection d'un geste de la main.

\- Je me charge de Miss Weasley. Mais dites moi, Severus… Qui Harry Potter a t'il défendu ?

Severus ne put que répondre.

\- Drago.

\- Exactement. Et je suis certaine que vous avez noté qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble quand votre cher filleul était à l'infirmerie n'est-ce-pas ?

Le Maître des potions se leva et fit quelques allées et venues. Visiblement à contrecœur, il répondit à sa collègue.

\- Il est possible que j'ai moi-même constaté que Potter ait changé. Qu'il soit devenu un peu moins… bref. Quelles que soient ses qualités, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourra faire de plus pour Drago. Potter malgré toute sa bonne volonté ne pourra pas remonter le temps ou effacer la marque sur son bras. Il ne pourra pas effacer d'un coup de baguette les regrets de Drago. Ni lui faire oublier ses cauchemars.

\- Attendriez-vous un autre miracle ? Bien sûr que Harry ne peut pas remonter le temps. Mais il pourrait faire oublier la marque ou les regrets de Monsieur Malefoy, en lui rappelant que la vie continue. Harry est un jeune homme très doué pour survivre, je n'ai pas besoin de vous le rappeler.

Severus renifla.

\- La mort elle-même ne veut pas de ce fichu gosse, et vous voulez me le coller dans les pattes ?

Minerva gloussa une fois encore et secoua la tête, faisant dangereusement osciller son chapeau pointu sur sa tête.

\- Ne jouez pas les grands méchants potionnistes, ça ne prend pas avec moi. Pas après tout ce temps. Que perdez-vous à tenter l'expérience ? S'ils se battent… et bien ma foi, il suffira de les séparer. Nous avons survécu à six longues années de disputes, je pense que le château peut endurer quelques semaines de plus dans le pire des cas ?

Bien entendu, il n'y avait rien à répondre. Severus soupira et but sa tasse sans dire un mot. Avec un large sourire victorieux, Minerva fit disparaître le service à thé et sortit du bureau du Maître des potions.


	13. Blizzard

**Un peu de "blizzard" pour coller au temps de ce vendredi treize.  
**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

13 décembre

Harry tournait en rond, maussade. Il n'aimait pas à avoir à passer tout son dimanche enfermé, sans pouvoir prendre l'air.

Il avait un besoin physique de sortir. Se poser quelques instants au bord du lac noir, longer l'orée de la forêt interdite. Le froid ne le gênait pas. Pas plus que la pluie.

Cependant, depuis le matin, c'était une véritable tempête qui déferlait sur l'Écosse. De la neige, des rafales de vent glaciales. Aucune visibilité.

Par prudence, les professeurs avaient interdit toute sortie du château. Ils craignaient qu'un élève ne se perde dans la tempête. Même le professeur Chourave avait dû abandonner ses précieuses serres, et Madame Bibine faisait des allées et venues nerveuses, en s'inquiétant de savoir si la remise à balais allait résister aux intempéries.

La tour d'Astronomie avait été fermée également, le vent était trop violent pour prendre le risque qu'un élève ne bascule par dessus le parapet.

Lorsqu'il sentit une présence près de lui, Harry n'y prêta pas attention, pensant que c'était Neville. Son ami savait pour quelle raison il était agacé et il venait probablement tenter de le calmer.

A bout de nerfs, Harry siffla entre ses dents.

\- Fichu blizzard.

Un rire rauque répondit à sa remarque, le faisant sursauter. Ce n'était définitivement pas Neville.

Il se tourna d'un bond, pour se trouver face à Malefoy. Ce dernier leva un sourcil moqueur.

\- Ce que tu peux être dramatique, Potter… Ce n'est pas un blizzard, juste une petite tempête hivernale.

\- Dès l'instant où nous n'avons pas le droit d'aller à l'extérieur, c'est définitivement au-delà de la tempête.

Drago renifla, méprisant.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que tu veux aller faire dehors ? Il gèle littéralement.

\- J'aime prendre l'air.

Harry sentit ses épaules se détendre, alors que Drago se moquait de lui et de sa manie de passer du temps à l'extérieur.

Il nota le sourire en coin de Drago, et ses yeux pétillants.

\- Trouve une occupation, Potter. Tu vas tous nous rendre fou à force d'aller et venir…

Harry grogna légèrement.

\- Je vais faire un tour. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Drago voyait Harry aller et venir depuis un moment, et il ne fallait pas être devin pour se rendre compte qu'il rendait nerveux tous leurs camarades de dortoir. Son agacement était palpable, et sa magie crépitait, rendant l'atmosphère étouffante.

Il hésita longuement à s'approcher du brun. Cependant, il se rappela soudain comme Potter l'avait défendu. Il lui avait tendu la main, comme s'il voulait lui redonner goût à la vie. Ce n'était probablement pas ça, c'était peut être juste la façon d'être de Potter. Cette manie de vouloir sauver tout le monde, même les causes perdues comme lui.

Arrivé à proximité de Potter, il ne sut pas comment l'aborder. Alors il resta près de lui, en silence. Finalement, ce fut la remarque stupide de Potter sur le blizzard qui le fit réagir. Bien malgré lui, un ricanement moqueur lui échappa. Et le ton de leur échange fut donné. Comme autrefois.

Drago se raidit, persuadé que Potter allait lui faire payer sa façon de lui parler, mais au contraire, les épaules de l'ancien Gryffondor semblèrent se décrisper, et ils entamèrent une joute verbale pleine de légèreté.

Il se détendit lui aussi, à mesure qu'il retrouvait ses repères. C'était familier tout en étant différent : il ne détestait plus du tout Potter - s'il l'avait un jour réellement détesté d'ailleurs.

Et d'un coup, il se figea alors que Potter - ce stupide Sauveur - lui demandait de l'accompagner. Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait pensé à un piège pour l'humilier. Mais c'était Harry fichu Potter, le héros du monde sorcier. Celui qui avait sauvé son parrain malgré les années d'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir. Celui qui avait élevé son parrain au rang de héros malgré la marque sombre sur son bras.

Drago réprima l'envie de gratter son avant-bras gauche, où il avait l'impression que la marque le brûlait.

Harry croisa son regard, et ses yeux absinthe descendirent sur le bras qu'il serrait contre lui pour s'empêcher de s'arracher la peau. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait pris cette habitude certains moment de se gratter jusqu'au sang, comme si ça pouvait ôter de sa vue la pire erreur de sa courte vie.

Il eut un petit sourire triste.

\- Elle ne représente plus rien, maintenant.

Effaré d'être si transparent, Drago recula d'un pas, prêt à fuir. Mais Harry l'attrapa au vol par le poignet et le tira à sa suite, ignorant les regards de tous leurs camarades sur eux.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs en silence, jusqu'à se trouver dans un recoin désert du troisième étage.

En temps normal, Harry aurait été dans la salle sur demande, mais après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois il ne voulait pas raviver de mauvais souvenir. La mort de Crabbe était encore fraîche dans leurs esprits. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas convaincu que la salle existe encore, pas après le feudeymon qui avait tout ravagé.

Face à lui, Drago se redressa, tête haute. Et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, retrouvant bien là le petit prétentieux qu'il avait été. Sauf que maintenant qu'il l'avait entraîné à sa suite, il était perdu, ne sachant plus comment réagir.

Son côté Gryffondor lui chuchotait de parler à cœur ouvert avec le Serpentard, à essayer de l'approcher différemment. Mais sa raison lui hurlait de prendre la fuite, pour ne pas risquer d'être repoussé… Il soupira et s'adossa au mur, se décidant pour tenter de percer la carapace du blond.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire Malefoy.

Les yeux mercure brillèrent de colère, et il siffla entre ses dents.

\- Et quoi Potter ? A la moindre plainte, je me retrouve à Azkaban. Tout le monde ici le sait, et ils attendent le moment où je vais craquer.

\- Tu n'iras pas à Azkaban.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu l'as décidé ?

Harry grogna. L'agacement d'être resté cloîtré devint de la colère, et il serra les poings. Émeraude contre argent, ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

\- Exactement ! Parce que je l'ai décidé ! Tu n'iras pas, parce que tu as le droit de te défendre quand tu es attaqué ! Tu as le droit de vivre !

Les épaules de Drago s'abaissèrent et il soupira.

\- Non. Plus depuis le jour où j'ai fait le mauvais choix Potter. J'ai pris la marque de mon plein gré, et maintenant je dois payer mes erreurs.

Avant même que Harry ne puisse sortir de la stupeur dans laquelle l'avaient plongé les mots de Drago, le blondinet était parti à grands pas rageurs.


	14. Bougies

**Quelques "bougies" pour ce quatorzième jour de décembre..**

* * *

14 décembre

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant les bougies flotter un peu partout, donnant une atmosphère féerique au lieu. Il soupira, et prit place près de Neville avant de se pencher vers lui.

\- Hey, Neville ! Le truc des bougies c'est pas réservé à la nuit de Noël normalement ?

Le jeune homme gloussa et lança un bref regard en direction de la table des professeurs.

\- C'était comme ça avant. Mais… Les profs ont décidé que les élèves avaient besoin de plus de magie. D'après ce que j'ai compris, nous allons tous être mis à contribution.

Harry gonfla les joues.

\- Génial. Tu en sais plus sur nos missions pour ce Noël ?

Drago leva la tête de son assiette, et fixa Harry un instant. Puis il soupira.

\- Toi et moi, Potter, nous sommes de corvée de sapin.

\- Corvée de sapin ? Ça implique quoi exactement ? Parce que vu ton air réjoui, je suppose que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air.

Neville gloussa.

\- Essaie de ne pas te mettre en danger avec un pauvre sapin de Noël. Parce que si un jour quelqu'un écrit tes aventures, "Harry Potter et l'affaire du sapin maudit" ce n'est définitivement pas accrocheur comme titre.

Drago eut un sourire moqueur et se pencha légèrement en avant, d'un air conspirateur.

\- Parce que tu cherches quelqu'un pour écrire tes aventures Potter ?

Harry eut une grimace agacée avant de ricaner.

\- Pourquoi Malefoy ? Tu te portes volontaire ?

Drago se redressa et après un léger clin d'œil, reprit son air impassible. Il mangea quelques bouchées, puis soupira.

\- Apparemment la tradition de Poudlard consiste à aller choisir un sapin dans la forêt interdite et à le couper pour le ramener dans la grande salle. Habituellement c'est le demi-géant qui s'en charge, mais puisqu'il a rejoint ses congénères…

Harry grogna légèrement à la façon dont Drago parlait de Hagrid, avant de soupirer, fataliste.

\- Quand devons-nous y aller ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient planifié d'aller dans la forêt l'après midi même.

Ils quittaient la Grande Salle ensemble lorsque Ginny s'approcha. Après avoir jeté un regard noir à Drago, elle papillonna des cils avec un large sourire en direction de Harry.

\- Harry ? Je peux te parler ?

\- Non. Je suis occupé.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontente de la réponse.

\- Harry… c'est important…

\- Ça suffit Ginny. Il me semble que tu as cours.

Il s'éloigna immédiatement, entraînant inconsciemment Drago avec lui. Ce dernier tourna la tête, juste à temps pour voir Ginny lui lancer un regard mauvais. Le blond soupira et pensa qu'il avait intérêt de se méfier de la rouquine. Elle était connue pour être revancharde et mauvaise lorsqu'elle était vexée.

\- Potter…

\- Pas maintenant Malefoy.

Harry avait grogné sa réponse entre ses dents, et sa magie crépitait. Cependant, Drago ne se sentait pas menacé, étrangement. Il trouvait cette sensation grisante presque, et prenait conscience à quel point Potter était puissant.

Le Sauveur ne se calma qu'une fois dans le parc de Poudlard, après avoir respiré plusieurs fois profondément. Il marmonna une vague excuse à l'intention de Drago, comme s'il était gêné de s'être emporté.

Drago ricana et haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai intérêt à surveiller mes arrières surtout. Vu le regard que m'a jeté la belette femelle, elle ne me loupera pas la prochaine fois que je serais face à elle.

\- Qu'elle essaie. Même si je dois te coller en permanence.

Le blond lui jeta un regard étrange, plissant les yeux. Mais Harry n'y prit pas garde, il avait répondu sans réfléchir, sans même faire attention à ses paroles, et était encore perdu dans ses pensées - probablement à ruminer contre la rouquine selon Drago.

Il décida rapidement de ne pas chercher à comprendre - comprendre Potter était presque mission impossible tellement il pouvait se montrer imprévisible.

Il émit un claquement de langue agacé et pressa le pas, pour entrer dans la forêt interdite. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, mais plus vite ils auraient le sapin demandé, plus vite il pourrait s'isoler et arrêter de réfléchir aux actes de Potter.

Cet idiot de Sauveur lui donnait de l'espoir pour son futur, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à y croire. Il pouvait supporter l'idée de devoir batailler toute sa vie pour survivre, puisqu'il y était préparé. Par contre, il ne pourrait pas faire face à espérer avant que toutes ses illusions ne volent en éclats.

Il allait donc se montrer raisonnable et se tenir à distance de brun, même si les gestes qu'il faisait en sa direction lui réchauffaient le cœur plus que tout.

Harry soupira, et regarda Drago partir rapidement devant. Il pouvait deviner à la tension dans son dos qu'il était contrarié. Il se doutait que c'était à cause de lui, sans pour autant comprendre la raison exacte de sa colère.

Simplement si le blondinet pensait qu'il allait se laisser distancer si facilement, il ne connaissait pas bien l'entêtement de Harry.

Juste pour agacer le blond, Harry prit un temps fou à tomber d'accord avec lui sur le sapin qu'ils prendraient. Il trouvait toujours un défaut aux arbres que Drago montrait, avec un léger rictus. Il sentait le regard interrogateur du blond sur lui, mais il faisait mine de ne pas s'en aperçevoir.

Il eut finalement pitié de Drago en le voyant grelotter, et il accepta la prochaine proposition de son camarade. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard perplexe, que Harry ignora, s'occupant de couper l'arbre grâce à la magie et ils le firent léviter à deux.

Une fois le sapin déposé dans le hall de Poudlard - deux de leurs camarades prendraient le relais pour l'installer dans la Grande Salle et le décorer - Harry ne laissa pas le loisir à Drago de repartir. Il l'entraîna à sa suite sans tenir compte de ses protestations pour l'emmener dans les cuisines.

\- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête Malefoy. A l'approche de Noël, après du temps passé dans le froid, l'idéal pour se réchauffer est de boire un chocolat chaud. Après tu pourras aller où tu veux, mais si tu ne te réchauffes pas très vite, tu vas être malade.

Drago marmonna et les mots indistincts ressemblaient fortement à "Foutu Potter". Cependant, il cessa de lutter et s'installa près de Harry pour profiter du chocolat chaud promis, savourant le breuvage sucré avec un plaisir évident.


	15. cloches

**Se réveiller au son des "cloches" pour ce Quinze Décembre...**

* * *

15 décembre

Harry avait quitté son lit, en pleine nuit, et était sorti de son dortoir. Il n'avait pas pris sa cape d'invisibilité puisqu'il n'enfreignait plus aucun règlement. Cependant, il avait la carte des Maraudeurs. Il avait vérifié que les couloirs étaient déserts avant de la ranger négligemment dans sa poche.

Il avait erré dans les couloirs un long moment, avant de se rendre au septième étage. Il avait évité cette visite depuis la rentrée, n'osant pas se rendre encore dans la salle sur demande. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il craignait le plus : qu'elle n'existe plus, que la porte s'ouvre sur un endroit calciné, ou qu'elle soit à l'identique, comme si rien n'avait eu lieu.

Au septième étage, il resta un instant immobile devant le tableau de Barnabas le Follet. Il s'assit sur le sol, face à l'endroit où la porte apparaîtrait s'il faisait les trois allers-retours réglementaires. Puis, il laissa sa tête reposer sur le mur où il s'appuyait et ferma les yeux, se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

En entendant du bruit dans le dortoir, Drago ouvrit les yeux immédiatement. Il n'avait pas pris sa potion de sommeil sans-rêves. Severus s'était aperçu qu'il en brassait trop souvent et l'avait sévèrement sermonné. Le jeune homme faisait donc en sorte d'en consommer un peu moins, mais il passait beaucoup trop de temps à tenter de dormir plutôt que de réellement dormir.

Il camouflait habilement les cernes sous ses yeux d'un léger charme, histoire de rester discret sur ses difficultés.

Il se redressa doucement et vit Potter se lever, et quitter le dortoir. Il n'hésita pas, et se leva silencieusement à son tour, frissonnant sur le sol glacial, curieux de savoir ce que le Sauveur fabriquait à cette heure de la nuit.

Enroulé dans sa cape, Drago garda les yeux fixés sur le dos de Potter, montant dans les étages à sa suite, parcourant les couloirs. Les tableaux restaient silencieux, la plupart des personnages peints dormaient.

Le blond se figea en se rendant compte de l'endroit où ils arrivaient. Il y avait passé tant de temps pendant sa sixième année, à espérer sauver sa peau en faisant entrer les Mangemorts au sein de l'école, tout en priant pour que quelque chose se produise pour empêcher cette ignominie.

C'étaient par là qu'ils étaient entrés, se répandant dans Poudlard et semant la terreur. Par sa faute.

Il y était retourné ensuite, à la suite de Potter. Il devait l'empêcher de trouver un objet mystérieux, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait manqué singulièrement de motivation ce jour là, contrairement à ses camarades.

Crabbe avait été si… enthousiaste, qu'il en était mort, dévoré par le feudeymon qu'il avait lui même lancé.

Drago s'était habitué à la présence de Crabbe et Goyle. Les deux garçons étaient stupides, et il ne les gardait dans son entourage que sur les conseils de son père. Il ne les appréciait pas plus que ça, mais la mort de Crabbe avait été un choc. Parfois dans ses cauchemars, il se retrouvait une fois encore dans cette salle maudite, et il voyait Crabbe être consommé par sa propre stupidité. Puis, il lâchait Goyle accidentellement, alors qu'il essayait vainement de le tirer en hauteur, même si leurs chances de survie étaient moindres.

Enfin, dans ses cauchemars, Potter ne revenait jamais. Il partait sur son balai sans un regard en arrière, et Drago sentait la chaleur l'entourer, avant de prendre feu et de se réveiller en hurlant.

Oubliant ses envies de rester discret, il avança et se laissa glisser près de Potter. Ce dernier ne frémit pas, lui jetant un coup d'œil rapide.

\- Tu viens souvent ici, Potter ?

Le Sauveur renifla.

\- Pas vraiment. J'y pense beaucoup mais…

A l'aveuglette, Drago tendit la main et saisit celle de Harry.

\- Allons-y ensemble.

Harry déglutit mais ne fit pas le moindre geste pour se lever. A la place, il serra la main de Drago un peu plus. Alors que Drago pensait qu'il allait abandonner et finalement refuser d'entrer dans la pièce va et vient, Harry se leva, le tirant doucement à sa suite.

Ensemble et hésitants, ils firent les trois allers-retours nécessaires.

La porte apparut, terriblement normale. Ce fut Harry qui tendit la main vers la poignée, un peu tremblant mais décidé.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et la poussa, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Ce n'était plus la pièce qu'ils avaient connu. Ce n'était plus qu'une pièce de taille moyenne, totalement vide. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace du feudeymon, pas de traces des objets qui avaient été accumulés au cours des années successives.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir tremblant et secoua la tête, avant d'entrer dans la pièce, tirant Drago à sa suite. Ce dernier résista une fraction de seconde, mais il le suivit au final, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tout a disparu…

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Il n'y a plus aucune trace. Plus rien…

Drago laissa échapper un rire soulagé en secouant la tête.

\- J'ai fait tant de cauchemars. J'imaginais… Merlin…

Harry sembla se rendre compte qu'il tenait toujours la main de Drago et il le lâcha brusquement, regrettant presque son contact. Puis, il le regarda un peu plus attentivement.

\- Malefoy ? Depuis combien de temps tu ne dors pas ?

\- Tu ne dors pas non plus Potter. Je t'ai juste entendu te lever et j'étais curieux de savoir ce que tu allais faire.

Le brun eut un léger sourire et hocha brièvement la tête.

\- Je parle de tes cernes. Et tu ne peux pas vraiment cacher ton épuisement.

Drago haussa les épaules et s'éloigna pour s'asseoir le long du mur, près de la porte.

\- Je dors mal.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, puis avança pour s'installer près de lui.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Pourquoi tu es avec moi ? Maintenant je veux dire. Tu as tellement de raisons de m'en vouloir, tu pourrais décider de te venger et je ne pourrais pas te le reprocher…

\- Nous avons tous fait ce que nous pouvions pour survivre.

\- Mais…

\- Malefoy. C'est derrière nous tout ça. C'est terminé.

En prononçant ces mots, Harry eut l'impression qu'il aurait à le répéter encore et encore pour que le jeune homme à ses côtés ne finisse par le croire.

Côte à côte, ils finirent par s'endormir, collé l'un à l'autre. Et pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, ils ne furent pas réveillés par un cauchemar, mais par un bruit de cloches. Un elfe se tenait devant eux, pour leur annoncer qu'ils devaient prendre le petit déjeuner s'ils voulaient ne pas être en retard à leur cours.


	16. nuit calme

**Et si le seizième jour annonçait une "nuit calme" ?**

* * *

16 décembre

Après s'être réveillés l'un près de l'autre - après une fin de nuit étrangement reposante - Harry et Drago étaient repartis vers leur dortoir en silence, sans échanger le moindre mot, ni même un regard. Après le bien être qu'ils avaient ressenti, ils se sentaient gênés.  
Tout au long de la matinée, ils furent distraits, perdus dans leurs pensées et ils s'étaient évités avec soin.

Bien entendu, leur comportement n'avait pas échappé à leurs deux mentors. Si Severus ne laissait rien filtrer de ses pensées, Minerva souriait largement et sautillait presque sur place.

Au repas de midi, elle se pencha vers le maître des potions.

\- Vous voyez Severus ? Je vous avez bien dit qu'il fallait les rapprocher ces deux-là !

Ce dernier renifla d'un air agacé.

\- Je vois juste qu'ils ne se parlent plus pour l'instant. Il faudra m'expliquer où est l'évolution.

\- Faites moi un peu confiance, voyons !

\- Accorder ma confiance en une lionne manipulatrice ? Non merci !

Minerva gloussa et se leva, quittant la Grande Salle à pas pressés.

Severus soupira et secoua la tête, avant de faire signe à Drago de le suivre. Ils cheminèrent en silence jusqu'aux cachots et une fois dans le bureau du Maître des Potions, le professeur ferma la porte brutalement et se retourna vers son filleul. Il était décidé à procéder à sa façon.

\- Bien Drago. Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension, mais n'eut pas plus de réaction. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Potter ?

Drago sursauta mais se reprit rapidement.

\- De quoi parles-tu Severus ?

L'homme en noir fit des allées et venues, jetant de brefs regards au jeune homme qui devenait visiblement nerveux. Puis, il s'immobilisa devant lui.

\- Ces derniers temps, j'ai remarqué que… tu étais moins sombre. Et ce cher Potter était dans les parages, toujours aux alentours. Et puis, d'un coup, vous vous ignorez totalement et l'un comme l'autre vous avez l'air de zombies.

\- Je…

\- J'ignore si vous vous êtes disputés, mais tu vas me régler ça. Je commençais à apprécier de te retrouver comme avant au lieu du fantôme que tu devenais.

\- Severus…

\- Drago. Ça n'implique pas que toi. Potter aussi est complètement ailleurs !

Drago souffla et se passa une main nerveuse sur les yeux, puis il éleva la voix.

\- Nous avons dormi ensemble.

En voyant l'air estomaqué de son parrain, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et de l'interprétation que le maître des potions pouvait en avoir fait. Il s'empourpra violemment et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Non ! C'est…

Severus se pinça la base du nez et soupira.

\- Stop. Je ne veux rien savoir de plus. Tu… Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais vous me réglez ça.

En voyant son filleul sortir de son bureau en trombe, visiblement gêné au delà de tout, Severus se permit un léger sourire, satisfait. Connaissant Drago, il allait se précipiter sur Potter pour lui faire part de cette conversation, et les deux garçons reviendraient à leur état normal pour ne plus se faire remarquer.

Severus n'avait pas tort. Drago, totalement horrifié des conclusions de son parrain était parti à toute vitesse, à la recherche de son camarade.

Il le trouva alors qu'il allait sortir du château.

\- Potter ?

Harry se retourna brusquement, sourcils froncés, et se détendit en voyant que c'était Drago.

\- Malefoy ? Un souci ?

\- On peut parler une minute ? C'est…

Harry soupira et lui fit signe de le suivre. En arrivant dans le parc, ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux en constatant qu'il neigeait à gros flocons. Harry gloussa comme un enfant, et tourna sur lui même, visiblement ravi de voir qu'ils auraient un Noël blanc.

Puis, il reprit son sérieux, bien que ses yeux scintillaient plus qu'habituellement.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

Drago sursauta et acquiesça.

\- Severus… Il m'a parlé…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Ok.

\- Enfin. Il a noté que j'étais distrait et selon lui, toi aussi. Et il croyait qu'on s'était disputé.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'on avait dormi ensemble mais…

Harry se figea, avant d'éclater de rire, jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

\- J'aurais adoré voir sa tête…

Drago marmonna et haussa les épaules.

\- Moi qui pensait que ça te poserait problème.

\- Quoi ? De dormir avec toi ?

Drago rougit avant de bousculer Harry.

Ils avancèrent tranquillement, côte à côte, quand Drago s'immobilisa.

\- Mais en fait, tu vas où ?

Harry secoua les flocons accrochés dans ses cheveux en gloussant.

\- Moi ? J'allais me balader au bord du lac. Toi ? Je suppose que tu m'accompagnes. Au moins, si ton parrain nous voit, il verra que nous ne sommes pas… fâchés ?

Drago renifla.

\- Très amusant. J'ai paniqué ok ? Severus m'a fait une scène, et…

\- Malefoy. Sérieusement. Ce n'est rien.

\- Si c'est rien, pourquoi tu étais étrange ce matin ?

Harry reprit son sérieux.

\- C'est probablement la première nuit calme que je passe depuis la fin de la guerre. Pas de cauchemar. Pas de réveil brutal. Ça m'a juste… rendu pensif. Et toi, Malefoy ? Hormis le fait de passer la nuit avec moi ?

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire, presque malgré lui.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à être sérieux le temps d'une conversation ?

\- Ok. Je reste sérieux, si tu me réponds. Donc. Je t'écoute.

Drago tendit la main devant lui et observa les flocons se déposer dans le creux de sa paume. Il frissonna légèrement, en regardant la neige fondre. Puis, il soupira.

\- Rien d'extraordinaire. Comme toi. Pas de cauchemars. Et j'avais peur que… tu te rendes compte que tu étais resté avec moi, et que tu regrettes.

Harry s'immobilisa brusquement et se planta devant Drago. Pour une fois, l'ancien Serpentard ne pouvait pas se plaindre du manque de sérieux de son camarade, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi grave. Il le fixa un long moment puis il soupira.

\- Malefoy. Quoi que tu puisses penser, je ne vais pas partir en courant d'un coup. Je sais qui tu es. Je te connais, depuis longtemps. Tu es probablement la personne que je connais le plus au monde en dehors de Ron et d'Hermione. Alors, quoi que tu puisses faire, rien ne pourra me faire fuir.

Puis, tranquillement, Harry attrapa le bras de Drago et continua son tour, entraînant avec lui le blond, figé par la surprise.


	17. Renne

**PROMPT : Renne**

* * *

17 décembre

En ouvrant les yeux, ce matin-là, Harry grogna. Il se frotta les yeux, de mauvaise humeur.

Il avait mal dormi, une fois encore. Sa nuit avait été rythmée par les cauchemars, et il s'était réveillé plus d'une fois en sursaut, le cœur battant.

Il resta un long moment sous la douche, essayant d'émerger, avant de s'habiller à gestes lents. Puis, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la Grande Salle.

En s'installant pour le repas, il leva les yeux machinalement vers Malefoy, et il le trouva aussi cerné que lui.

Ils échangèrent une grimace avant de se plonger dans leurs assiettes respectives.

Neville les regarda l'un après l'autre avec un sourire amusé, et secoua la tête avant de se mettre à manger.

Lorsque le courrier arriva, une chouette inconnue se posa devant Harry. Il eut la surprise de se rendre compte que c'était une lettre de ses amis, et il l'empocha, décidé à la lire plus tard.

A la fin de sa matinée de cours, il rejoignit son dortoir et s'installa confortablement pour lire les nouvelles de Hermione et Ron.

Il souriait en lisant le récit de Ron sur l'école d'Aurors, ainsi que les multiples conseils de Hermione pour être un bon enseignant-assistant. Sans surprise, Hermione lui conseillait de se rendre au bal du Ministère, même s'il refusait les mondanités. Elle lui rappelait qu'il valait mieux être ami avec le Ministère plutôt qu'ennemi…

A la fin de la lettre, Hermione avait griffonné un post-scriptum, visiblement au dernier moment. Elle lui parlait du comportement de Ginny et lui conseillait la même chose que Neville : lui parler calmement. Et surtout, mettre les choses au point avant que la situation ne devienne incontrôlable.

Harry grogna, et se laissa aller en arrière, puis soupira.

Il se leva un peu avant l'heure du repas, et il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, l'air sombre. Cependant, il n'entra pas, se contentant d'attendre devant. Les élèves commençaient à arriver par petits groupes, le regardant d'un air curieux.

Finalement, les Gryffondor de dernière année arrivèrent en chahutant. En le voyant Ginny eut un large sourire et fit des signes à ses amis qui gloussèrent. Elle s'approcha en minaudant et Harry eut envie de fuir, redoutant par dessus tout la conversation qui se profilait.

\- Harry. Quelle surprise !

\- Ginny. On peut parler ?

\- Bien sûr voyons ! Je suis à ton entière disposition.

Harry soupira lourdement et s'écarta d'un pas, suivi de près par la rousse. Il avait eu l'intention de se montrer diplomate, mais les sourires de Ginny et ses gestes le poussèrent à bout.

\- Écoute. Je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines, mais il n'y a rien entre nous, et il n'y aura jamais rien.

Face à son ton sec, Ginny se figea. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle le regarda d'un air suppliant.

\- Mais moi je t'aime Harry. Tu avais promis !

\- Je ne t'ai rien promis. Tu es la sœur de Ron, rien de plus. Je t'apprécie mais quoi que tu puisses faire ou dire ne changera rien.

Ginny s'empourpra sous la colère et elle le bouscula violemment avant de partir en courant. Il soupira et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Neville le rejoignit, avec un léger sourire.

\- Vu ta tête et la furie rousse que je viens de croiser… je dirais que tu as enfin parlé à Ginny.

Harry soupira avant de rire nerveusement.

\- Ouais. Et apparemment, tu avais raison. Elle n'avait pas compris. J'espère avoir été clair cette fois. Parce que je ne suis pas certain d'avoir le courage de lui faire face de nouveau. Voldemort lui-même me faisait moins peur.

Neville lui passa un bras autour des épaules avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Allez, viens manger et oublies ça. Elle va s'en remettre.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, même si Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lancer des coups d'œil vers la table de Gryffondor, où Ginny brillait par son absence. Une vague culpabilité lui tordit l'estomac et il la repoussa fermement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la jeune fille s'imaginer n'importe quoi sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser après tout.

Après avoir mangé, il sortit de table en silence, sans remarquer le regard qui l'avait surveillé discrètement tout au long du repas.

A peine eut il le pied dans le hall, qu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

\- Potter.

Il sourit amusé et s'immobilisa. L'instant d'après, Drago était à ses côtés.

\- Malefoy.

Ils marchèrent un instant en silence, puis Drago soupira.

\- Tu avais l'air contrarié.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Une légère divergence d'opinion avec Ginny.

Le blond gloussa, une lueur moqueuse au fond des yeux.

\- Si j'étais toi, Potter, je ne lui tournerai pas le dos pour le moment.

D'un coup, Harry se stoppa. Drago haussa un sourcil interrogatif en se tournant vers lui. Le brun eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Malefoy. Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner au bal de Noël du Ministère ?

Le blond ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer brusquement. Puis il secoua la tête, visiblement ébranlé. Cependant, Harry insista.

\- Sérieusement. Je dois y aller, et je ne veux pas y aller seul. On s'entend bien maintenant non ?

\- Pourquoi moi, Potter ?

Drago avait la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Écoute. Venir avec moi pourrait t'aider.

\- M'aider ? Saint Potter, le retour…

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Malefoy. Je suis parfaitement conscient que ta réputation est…

\- En lambeaux. N'aies pas peur des mots. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Tu n'as peut être pas _besoin_ de moi, mais être avec moi pourrait t'aider. Tu ne peux pas aller contre.

Drago resta silencieux, visiblement déchiré entre son envie de ne rien devoir à son ancien rival, et la main tendue qui lui rendrait la vie bien plus facile.

Harry eut un petit sourire, comme s'il devinait son dilemme. Il se pencha vers lui.

\- Le Ministère envoie un traîneau tiré par des rennes pour nous emmener sur les lieux du bal.

Le blond grimaça avant de capituler.

\- Qui suis-je pour refuser ?

En voyant le sourire heureux de Harry, Drago eut l'impression d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Il laissa le brun s'éloigner, l'observant pensivement, se demandant pour quelle raison ce dernier semblait attacher autant d'importance à vouloir l'aider.

Une présence derrière lui le fit sursauter et il se détendit en constatant qu'il s'agissait de son parrain.

\- Severus.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Drago ? Tu as l'air… perturbé.

\- Potter vient de me demander de l'accompagner au bal de Noël du Ministère.

\- Parfait.

Drago sursauta et se tourna vers l'homme austère.

\- Pardon ?

\- Te montrer avec lui ne pourra que t'aider à te réhabiliter.

Sans plus de précisions, son parrain partit à grands pas en direction des cachots, les pans de sa cape volant derrière lui.


	18. Rouge

**Un peu de "rouge" en ce dix-huitième jour...**

* * *

18 décembre

Épuisé par la semaine d'avant vacances qui venait de se dérouler, et stressé par le bal de Noël du Ministère prévu le lendemain soir, Harry s'était couché de bonne heure. Habituellement, il fermait les rideaux rouges de son baldaquin et y jetait un sort de silence aussi puissant que possible pour que ses camarades ne se doutent pas qu'il faisait toujours des cauchemars.

Bien entendu Neville s'en doutait s'il se fiait aux regards qu'il lui lançait parfois. Drago le savait également, puisque Harry le lui avait avoué à demi-mots.

Ce soir-là cependant, la tête pleine, il oublia complètement.

Aussi, après tant de stress, il n'était pas surprenant qu'il ne revive une fois encore les évènements de la dernière bataille. Sauf que dans son esprit, les choses ne se passaient pas si bien qu'en réalité. Cette fois, tout se transformait en une rivière de sang.

Severus Rogue mourrait, la gorge tranchée par les crocs de Nagini, presque dans ses bras. Malgré tout ses efforts, Harry ne pouvait pas le sauver, et il se retrouvait couvert de son sang, les mains rougies jusqu'aux coudes. Il se voyait supplier son professeur de ne pas le laisser, pas après toutes ses années. Il venait juste de prendre conscience que l'homme si sévère avait dédié sa vie à le protéger.

Puis, c'était Ron et Hermione qui tombaient, sous la baguette d'une Bellatrix grimaçante. C'était un douloureux rappel de la perte de son parrain. Il passait près de leurs corps, remarquant que même dans la mort ils se tenaient la main. Comme Remus et Tonks...

Molly, Minerva. Luna et Neville. Tous ses amis, tous ses proches. Tous ceux à qui il tenait. Ils mourraient tous en se battant, s'écroulant à son passage, alors qu'il cherchait le mage noir pour mener le combat décisif pour l'avenir du monde sorcier.

Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur métallique du sang, et la nausée lui retournait l'estomac alors qu'il marchait entre les corps tombés au sol. Il se battait pourtant avec l'énergie du désespoir, lançant sort sur sort, sans prendre garde aux larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Malgré tout, il ne perdait pas espoir, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Poudlard se sacrifiait, mais il avait encore le monde magique à sauver.

Avant d'arriver à Voldemort cependant, il croisait Drago. Le jeune homme était tel que dans son souvenir de ce jour là. Pâle et tremblant. Indécis.

Ils se dévisageaient un long moment, puis Harry lui tendait la main plein d'espoir, le cœur battant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait besoin de le sauver.

A l'instant même où Drago levait le bras pour prendre sa main tendue, acceptant enfin son aide, il était frappé de plein fouet par l'Avada dans le dos, alors que Voldemort hurlait d'un rire dément.

Harry se mit à crier, incapable de se calmer. Il perdit pied.

xxx

Drago ne dormait pas, pensant au bal du Ministère auquel il devait assister, somnolant vaguement, lorsqu'il entendit Harry commencer à s'agiter. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué, et se leva, prenant machinalement sa baguette. C'était un réflexe qu'il avait acquis malgré lui pendant la guerre, dans son propre Manoir, alors qu'il devait vivre entouré de Mangemorts.

Les rideaux autour du lit de son camarade étaient fermés, et il pinça les lèvres, indécis.

A l'instant où Harry commença à crier, il jeta immédiatement un sort de silence pour que leurs camarades ne se réveillent pas - pour vivre la même chose que lui régulièrement, il savait que le brun détesterait se faire remarquer de cette façon - et il se précipita vers son lit.

Il entrouvrit les rideau et tenta de réveiller Harry mais ce dernier était trop perdu dans son cauchemar. Il repoussa involontairement Drago en se débattant contre un ennemi invisible.

Le blond ne se découragea pas. Il grimpa à genoux à côté de Harry et le secoua fermement, en lui parlant, en l'appelant de façon presque désespérée.

Finalement, Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement, semblant totalement perdu. Ses yeux regardaient dans le vague, humides de larmes.

\- Potter ? Hey… tout va bien ! C'est terminé…

Drago se sentait malhabile à réconforter son camarade. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il faisait habituellement. Il n'avait jamais eu à consoler quiconque. Il n'avait même jamais été consolé de cette façon, même pas par ses propres parents. Il ne venait pas d'une famille où les débordements affectifs étaient légion.

Il se contenta donc de prononcer des paroles vides de sens, juste pour que Harry se concentre sur le son de sa voix. Il avait laissé sa main sur son épaule et attendait qu'il ne revienne dans le monde réel.

Finalement, Harry cligna des yeux, visiblement perdu, encore haletant. Il sembla reprendre pied et se redressa brusquement.

\- Malefoy ? Que…

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar.

Yeux écarquillés, Harry regarda autour de lui, comme pour comprendre comment Drago en était arrivé à s'occuper de lui. Comprenant la question implicite, le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Tu n'as réveillé personne. Je ne dormais pas, et j'ai jeté un sort de silence. Je suppose que tu ne voulais pas être au centre de l'attention.

Harry le fixa longuement, jusqu'à ce que Drago ne se tortille, vaguement gêné. Puis il sourit, et remercia chaleureusement son camarade.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Harry frissonna brusquement et se recroquevilla malgré lui. Il secoua la tête.

\- Non. Non je… Tu peux rester à côté de moi ?

Drago hocha la tête et posa sa baguette sous l'oreiller. Il gloussa en se rendant compte que Harry faisait la même chose que lui puisqu'il sentit la baguette du brun sous ses doigts puis il s'installa aussi confortablement que possible.

La situation était étrange. Il n'avait jamais partagé son lit, et sentir un corps chaud à côté de lui était déstabilisant. Il n'osait pas bouger.

Peu à peu, il se laissait aller, se détendant et il glissa dans le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte. Près de lui, Harry s'était aussi apaisé à sa présence et s'endormit également.

Au plus profond de leur sommeil, les deux garçons se rapprochèrent inconsciemment l'un de l'autre pour se blottir dans la chaleur de l'autre, trouvant un réconfort infini à ne plus être seul.

Et du reste de la nuit, ils dormirent d'un sommeil paisible qu'aucun cauchemar ne vint troubler.


	19. Gloire

**Et si en ce dix-neuvième jour, on pouvait mettre la "gloire" en bouteille...**

* * *

19 décembre

En se réveillant serrés l'un contre l'autre, ni Harry ni Drago n'avait fait le moindre commentaire. Ils s'étaient levé comme si la situation était normale et habituelle. Avant de quitter le dortoir pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner, Harry avait murmuré un remerciement à Drago. Ce dernier avait juste haussé les épaules avec un léger sourire.

Aux yeux de leurs professeurs et camarades, ils avaient eu l'air pensifs, mais personne ne se posa plus de questions : ils savaient tous qu'ils se rendaient au bal du Ministère et supposaient qu'ils s'inquiétaient de l'évènement. Il était de notoriété publique que Harry détestait être sur le devant de la scène, et le passé de Drago rendait son exposition à la foule risquée.

Cette fois, ni l'un ni l'autre ne chercha à fuir ou à s'isoler. Ils s'étaient réveillés frais et reposés, c'était tout ce qui était important. Ils semblaient avoir accepté qu'ils pouvaient s'aider mutuellement.

Au moment de se préparer, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à s'habiller de façon similaire. Pantalon droit noir, chemise blanche, cravate sombre. Ils portaient une robe sorcière noire, toute simple, limite austère par dessus. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu le désir de s'afficher en grande tenue d'apparat. Hormis les cheveux ébouriffés de Harry - comme à son habitude - ils étaient parfaitement assortis, tout en présentant un contraste étonnant.

Harry soupira avec un léger sourire crispé.

\- Prêt Malefoy ?

Drago ricana.

\- J'ai l'impression de descendre dans la fosse aux lions.

\- C'est amusant, mais moi aussi…

Ils cheminèrent ensemble dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, jusqu'au hall. Tous les élèves semblaient s'y être donné rendez-vous, pour les apercevoir. Comme toujours à l'école, la rumeur avait fait le nécessaire et tout le monde était au courant de leur petite sortie. Il y eut un lourd silence alors qu'ils s'avançaient ensemble, côte à côte. Les chuchotements explosèrent alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux, et montaient dans le traîneau aux couleurs de Noël envoyée par le Ministère.

Le voyage fut étonnement bref compte tenu de la distance entre l'Écosse et Londres. Le traîneau était un immense portoloin qui les mena à quelques rues du Ministère. Une fois dans la capitale, Drago prit la main de Harry, visiblement nerveux. Le Sauveur se pencha vers son camarade et pressa gentiment ses doigts.

\- Reste à mes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive.

Une fois devant le bâtiment, ils descendirent l'un après l'autre de leur moyen de transport et échangèrent un regard nerveux pour se réconforter mutuellement. Avec un sourire malicieux, Drago se pencha vers Harry.

\- Prêt pour une soirée à ta gloire, Potter ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et grogna légèrement. Cependant, il se détendit à la plaisanterie et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, masquant soigneusement leurs émotions.

Leur entrée dans la salle de réception ne passa pas inaperçue. Toutes les conversations se turent et les yeux de toute l'assemblée se braquèrent sur eux. Comprenant que la présence de Drago n'était pas vraiment bien perçue, Harry releva la tête et prit le bras de son camarade avec douceur pour faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'il était son invité.

Il espérait que la volonté du Ministre de l'amadouer serait suffisante pour que tout se passe bien. C'était un pari risqué, mais ça ne pourrait qu'aider le blondinet pour son avenir.

Sans surprise, les premières personnes à venir le voir furent les époux Weasley. Molly l'enlaça fermement tandis que Arthur dévisageait Drago. Puis, au plus grand plaisir de Harry, il tendit la main à l'ancien Serpentard. Les yeux de Drago brillèrent légèrement, et il prit la main tendue sans hésiter.

Molly, quand à elle, eut un bref sourire et attira le blond dans une brève étreinte.

Ici et là dans la salle, les conversations reprirent, doucement d'abord, puis peu à peu l'arrivée de Harry Potter accompagnée d'un ancien Mangemort avéré cessa d'être le centre d'intérêt principal. Bien entendu, ça restait quand même le sujet de conversation dominant tout le reste.

Harry n'était pas stupide, il savait parfaitement que chacun de ses gestes était disséqué et analysé. Aussi, il resta près de Drago, accroché à son bras. Il se penchait vers lui de temps à autres pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. S'il y avait une partie de mise en scène dans leur proximité, son inquiétude quand au bien-être de son compagnon était bien réelle. Il pouvait sentir la tension du jeune homme après tout et il n'aimait pas lui infliger ce genre de choses.

Quand le Ministre l'aborda et l'entraîna à sa suite, Harry chercha à garder Drago près de lui. Il craignait que son camarade ne soit la cible de paroles blessantes ou pire. Cependant, voyant son inquiétude, Molly et Arthur entourèrent le blond, avec un petit sourire d'encouragement.

En se tenant près du Ministre, Harry pouvait voir Drago discuter avec Molly, et la posture détendue du blond l'aida à se concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Sans surprise, il dut assister à un discours interminable dans lequel le Ministre le remerciait encore et encore d'avoir permis la défaite de Voldemort tout en lui promettant monts et merveilles. Et l'instant d'après, il offrait à Harry le poste d'Ambassadeur de la paix, alors que ce dernier avait refusé par retour de hibou.

Le jeune homme serra les dents, sentant sa magie s'agiter légèrement. Il reprit le contrôle en croisant un regard mercure vaguement amusé - Drago l'avait averti qu'il aurait droit à un piège dans le genre - et prit une grande inspiration.

Une fois qu'il eut la parole, il remercia le Ministre de sa considération chaleureusement. Ce dernier eut le bon goût de paraître gêné. Après des banalités d'usage, Harry déclina poliment l'offre, expliquant - avec presque un air de regret - qu'il préférait se consacrer à ses études pour l'instant et qu'il estimait ne pas avoir l'expérience nécessaire pour remplir cette mission.

Des applaudissement retentirent, et Harry rejoignit Drago et les Weasley. Drago lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

\- Comme un pro.

Harry gloussa, les joues un peu rouges.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans incident. Bien que des regards mauvais étaient lancés à Drago, le barrage que Harry et les Weasley formaient assurait leur tranquillité.

Sans être un franc succès, la soirée permis de montrer que Harry Potter ne considérait pas Drago Malefoy comme un ennemi. Que son passé de Mangemort n'avait plus d'importance.


	20. vilain(e)

**Vingt décembre. La fin approche, suffisamment pour se demander si on a été sage ou "vilain(e)".**

* * *

20 décembre

En rentrant de leur soirée au Ministère, Harry et Drago s'étaient faufilés dans le dortoir en silence. Après être passés l'un après l'autre à la salle de bains, ils s'étaient installés dans le lit de Harry sans même se concerter. Ils étaient exténués, et ils avaient compris qu'ils ne pourraient passer une nuit paisible que l'un près de l'autre.

Contrairement à leurs habitudes respectives, ils s'endormirent à peine installés, à peine blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Drago fut le premier réveillé. Harry semblait profiter du dimanche pour rattraper tout son sommeil en retard. Le jeune homme était collé contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, ses mèches de cheveux lui chatouillant la joue. Le blond ne bougea pas, même si sa première intention avait été de se glisser rapidement hors du lit.

Sauf qu'il avait repensé à la soirée de la veille, et à quel point Potter s'était montré prévenant envers lui. Ce fichu lion avait fait en sorte qu'il se sente bien, alors il pouvait bien rester un peu contre lui pour lui permettre de dormir en paix un peu plus longtemps. Il devinait qu'il se réveillerait aussitôt qu'il se serait éloigné.

Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre : la situation n'était pas désagréable. Juste étrange.

Drago se laissa dériver dans une douce rêverie, vidant son esprit, profitant du confort et de la chaleur. De temps en temps, il entendait vaguement les mouvements d'un de leur compagnon de chambrée qui se levait - Neville ou Terry, aucun moyen de savoir. Mais les rideaux du lit étant tirés, ils respectaient le sommeil de Harry…

Il soupira en sentant le brun s'agiter, et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur deux émeraudes brillantes encore voilées par le sommeil.

\- Sérieux Malefoy, faut qu'on arrête de se servir mutuellement d'ours en peluche.

Drago ricana.

\- Te plains pas, Potter. Tu as dormi comme un bébé. Pas de cauchemar, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry s'étira et bailla, avant d'acquiescer. Passant la main sous l'oreiller, il tira sa baguette et lança un rapide _tempus_.

\- On a encore le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner.

Cependant, Drago ne regardait pas le résultat du sort. Il fixait la main de Harry, les yeux ronds.

\- Potter ? Tu tiens ma baguette là. Comment peux-tu l'utiliser sans problème ?

Harry haussa les épaules, apparemment inconscient qu'un sorcier ne devrait pas pouvoir utiliser la baguette d'un autre sans en être devenu le Maître auparavant. Or Drago était certain que Harry ne l'avait jamais désarmé depuis qu'il possédait cette baguette…

Rangeant l'information dans un coin de son esprit, il repoussa la conversation à plus tard et s'employa à se préparer pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, la plupart des élèves avaient déjà quitté les lieux, leur assurant une tranquillité toute relative. Ils étaient les derniers à leur table, et parmi les professeurs, il ne restait que Minerva qui touillait son thé d'un air rêveur.

Ils mangèrent rapidement puis se séparèrent sur un regard entendu.

Drago marcha à grands pas dans les couloirs, en direction des cachots. Severus brassait une potion, et ne s'interrompit pas en le voyant entrer. Il se contenta d'un vague signe de tête.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur une chaise et observa l'homme en plein travail, admirant ses gestes assurés.

D'un coup de baguette, Severus coupa le feu sous son chaudron et s'étira légèrement avant d'examiner son filleul.

\- Et bien Drago. Tu sembles en pleine forme.

\- La soirée était… étonnement agréable.

Severus laissa échapper un ricanement en secouant la tête. Il s'employa à sortir des flacons d'une armoire, pour les déposer à côtés du chaudron en train de refroidir.

\- C'est le principal.

\- Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

\- C'est ce que nous sommes en train de faire non ? Parler.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange ce matin.

En remplissant les flacons de la potion qu'il venait de terminer, Severus leva un sourcil amusé.

\- De quel style ? Tu as encore dormi avec Potter ?

En voyant son filleul s'empourprer violemment, la main de Severus trembla et il échappa une louche de potion. Il reposa ce qu'il tenait dans les mains et s'essuya calmement les mains avant de se passer une main légèrement tremblante sur le front.

\- Drago ?

Le blondinet grogna vaguement et il eut un geste de la main pouvant signifier tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Tu voulais que j'arrête les potions de sommeil sans rêve, Severus ?

\- Quel est…

\- Le rapport ? Avec Potter, je ne fais plus de cauchemars. Et lui non plus n'en fait pas.

Severus soupira et d'un coup de baguette nettoya ce qui était tombé sur sa table de travail.

\- Je suppose que ce n'était pas la chose étrange dont tu voulais parler ?

\- Effectivement. Ce matin, il… Il a prit ma baguette par erreur et elle lui a répondu.

\- Drago, il n'est pas rare que certains sorciers aient des affinités avec les baguettes d'autres personnes. Ça n'a rien de mystérieux.

\- Ma baguette lui a répondu parfaitement. Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était trompé.

Le Maître des potions se figea, et fronça les sourcils. Puis il grogna doucement.

\- Fichu Potter. Pas moyen de faire comme les autres n'est-ce-pas ?

Drago soupira et attendit la suite. Il connaissait suffisamment son parrain pour savoir que celui-ci réfléchissait. Finalement, le Maître des potions souffla.

\- Et toi ? Tu peux utiliser la sienne ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas essayé, mais je le ferais.

L'homme en noir s'étrangla à moitié au ton de son filleul.

\- Il te fait assez confiance pour te laisser sa baguette ?

\- Severus. Potter m'a emmené au Ministère où il a montré à tout le monde que… que nous étions proches, nous avons partagé plusieurs fois le même lit. Et je ne compte pas le trahir ou le blesser.

Severus se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et ricana en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça venant de vous deux. Toutes ces… disputes, ces bagarres, ces vilaines choses… Toutes ces retenues pour en arriver à une telle proximité.

Drago rougit de nouveau et se leva d'un bond, prétendant avoir quelque chose à faire. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, son parrain le rappela.

\- Drago ? J'ai hâte de lire la Gazette demain matin.


	21. Sucre d'orge

**Un petit "sucre d'orge" en ce vingt-et-unième jour ?**

* * *

21 décembre

Le petit déjeuner était calme jusqu'à ce que les hiboux entrent et distribuent la Gazette. En ouvrant le journal, Harry manqua de recracher son jus de citrouille, surpris, et leva les yeux vers Drago. Ce dernier s'était tendu et avait les yeux écarquillés.

La une était une photographie d'eux deux. Pas de titre, pas de texte, juste cette énorme photo qui voulait tout dire.

Ils étaient ensemble, Harry accroché au bras de Drago, et ils se penchaient l'un vers l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux. Pour quelqu'un ne les connaissant pas, ils semblaient particulièrement proches et complices.

Neville se pencha vers Harry avec un léger sourire.

\- Cette photo est magnifique…

Harry rougit et passa un doigt sur le bord de l'image, où ils se penchaient encore et encore pour se rapprocher. Hésitant, il hocha la tête.

\- Je trouve aussi.

Son ami baissa la voix, pour n'être entendu que de Harry.

\- Tu devrais rassurer Malefoy, il a l'air de vivre un supplice je crois.

Harry leva brutalement la tête, et sourit doucement à destination de Drago, un peu hésitant, craignant qu'il ne soit au final en colère. Cependant, le blond se détendit, comme s'il avait redouté d'être rejeté.

A la table des professeurs, en voyant la une du journal, Minerva avait claqué la langue de satisfaction tandis que Severus s'étranglait avec son thé, ne s'attendant certainement pas à trouver une telle une.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et le professeur de potions se rembrunit en voyant l'air victorieux de sa collègue et directrice.

La sorcière se pencha.

\- Voyons mon cher, détendez-vous ! Regardez comme ils ont l'air… heureux sur cette photo.

\- Minerva… Votre sentimentalisme excessif est écœurant.

\- Ils sont pourtant adorables. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été si pleins de vie. L'un et l'autre.

Severus grogna, ne pouvant pas vraiment contredire la Directrice sur ce point. Il devait avouer qu'il s'était particulièrement inquiété pour Drago, il avait l'impression de le voir sombrer peu à peu dans une profonde dépression. Rien ne semblait attirer l'attention du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que Potter ne prenne les choses en main.

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

\- En attendant, vous devriez surveiller vos lions ma chère. Votre petit plan de sauvetage n'est pas du goût de tout le monde.

En prononçant ces mots entre ses dents, Severus fixait la table des Gryffondor, et en particulier Ginny Weasley, rouge de colère, qui était en train de réduire le journal en charpie.

La Directrice soupira et secoua la tête, faisant osciller son chapeau, puis elle haussa les épaules, fataliste.

\- Miss Weasley vit dans une illusion depuis bien trop longtemps. Il est temps qu'elle revienne sur Terre.

A la table rouge et or, Ginny fulminait et déchirait méthodiquement la photographie en première page. Que Harry la rejette était une chose, qu'il choisisse de s'afficher avec un Mangemort plutôt que de l'inviter à ce fichu bal était de son avis une humiliation insupportable. Au moins, avec les vacances, beaucoup de ses camarades étaient repartis chez eux.

Elle était fermement décidée à rappeler à l'ancien Serpentard où était sa place, c'est à dire loin de son Harry.

Malgré le sourire rassurant de Harry, Drago ne savait pas quoi penser de la Gazette. En voyant la photographie, il avait eu un véritable coup au cœur. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait été proche de Harry, il se souvenait juste qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée, et qu'il s'était senti bien.

Il avait apprécié que Harry ne le laisse pas à l'écart.

Un bref instant, il se demanda ce que penserait son père en voyant cette photo, mais il repoussa résolument l'idée. Lucius Malefoy avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs, et il avait énormément de chances d'avoir échappé à Azkaban. Il avait mené sa famille au bord du gouffre, et au fond de lui, Drago lui en voulait de l'avoir poussé à prendre la marque.

Il se leva de table, et s'apprêta à quitter la Grande Salle, mais Harry lui fit signe de l'attendre. Sans un mot, il patienta, et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir amusé en voyant les cheveux ébouriffés du Gryffondor. Le petit brun, large sourire aux lèvres, prit une poignée des sucres d'orge disposés sur la table et fit un pas vers lui avant de faire rapidement demi tour pour attraper l'édition du jour de la Gazette.

Ils sortirent ensemble, épaule contre épaule.

Dans le hall, Drago soupira.

\- Je suis désolé Potter.

\- Désolé ? De quoi ?

\- Cette photo…

Harry s'immobilisa brusquement les sourcils froncés, pour se placer face à Drago.

\- Elle me plaît beaucoup, cette photo.

Le jeune homme rougit en prononçant ces mots, mais il garda la tête haute et les yeux fixés dans ceux de Drago dans une attitude de défi.

Malgré lui, Drago sourit, et secoua la tête.

\- Ok.

\- Parfait dans ce cas. Tu veux un sucre d'orge ?

Cette fois, Drago gloussa en secouant la tête.

\- Tu es complètement cinglé, Potter.

\- Peut-être. Mais ça t'amuse énormément.

Sourire aux lèvres, les deux garçons se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs salles de cours. Ils avaient des copies à corriger, et quelques menus travaux pour aider les professeurs titulaires. Harry savait déjà qu'il ferait en sorte d'aller faire un tour dans les cachots à la fin de ses heures, et proposerait à son camarade une séance de vol. Ou peut être juste un tour au bord du lac.

Plus tard, alors qu'il terminait ses tâches, Harry s'approcha de la Directrice un peu hésitant.

\- Professeur ? Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Je t'écoute Harry.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, si nous demandions à deux étudiants d'échanger leurs baguettes dans cette salle, ils auraient du mal à… s'en servir ?

\- C'est exact. Moins de puissance et des effets parfois imprévus. Il faut être devenu le Maître d'une baguette en désarmant son propriétaire pour pouvoir l'utiliser parfaitement.

Harry réfléchit un instant, front plissé, avant de continuer.

\- Et si deux étudiants échangeaient leurs baguettes et pouvaient l'utiliser parfaitement ? C'est possible ?

\- Bien entendu. Ce n'est pas inédit dans le monde sorcier. Mais c'est une capacité que l'on retrouve souvent au sein d'une même famille. Entre jumeaux, entre époux par exemple. Il faut un lien affectif fort d'après mon expérience. Ceci serait réellement exceptionnel si l'échange de baguette se faisait entre deux inconnus.

Harry eut l'air troublé un instant, mais il ne prononça pas un mot. Il hocha la tête sérieusement et remercia la sorcière.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Minerva se pencha vers lui.

\- Ai-je répondu à votre question Harry ?

\- Parfaitement, Professeur. Comme toujours.

Minerva gloussa doucement à la flatterie, visiblement destinée à couper court à plus de questions.


	22. Joyeux

**Soyons "joyeux" en ce vingt-deuxième jours de décembre...**

* * *

22 décembre

Harry laissa échapper un éclat de rire joyeux alors qu'il virevoltait dans le ciel, profitant du soleil hivernal. Il croisa Drago et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Ce dernier paraissait heureux, prenant plaisir à leur petit jeu maniant son balai avec dextérité.

Soudain, Harry piqua vers le sol, entamant une descente vertigineuse sous le regard amusé de son camarade, habitué à ses facéties. Il se posa brièvement, le temps de libérer un vif d'or, avant de rejoindre Drago.

La petite balle ailée avait disparu pour l'instant, et ils en profitèrent pour voler lentement côte à côte, respirant à pleins poumons l'air sec mais glacial de décembre.

Harry soupira, le regard dans le vague, un léger sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres.

\- Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais me passer de ces moments avec toi, Malefoy.

Drago s'empourpra brusquement, fixant Harry estomaqué. Voyant que le brun ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il disait, il ne répondit pas, mais s'éloigna un peu de lui, troublé.

Il aurait pu dire la même chose, parce que lui aussi appréciait ces moments avec le Sauveur du monde magique. Il en venait à regretter sa stupidité et la constance qu'il avait mis à insulter le Gryffondor toutes ces années. S'il avait su comment était Potter… Après une seconde de réflexion, il reconnut intérieurement qu'il était trop borné et prétentieux avant pour accepter d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

Il se pencha légèrement sur son balai pour prendre un peu de vitesse et décrivit un grand cercle. Cependant, il ne cherchait pas réellement le vif, trop pris par ses pensées.

Harry était distrait lui aussi, et il allait et venait paresseusement, quadrillant le terrain. Il afficha un rictus agacé en voyant une silhouette approcher, devinant qu'ils auraient un public. Le jeune homme aurait préféré rester seul avec Drago, parce que son camarade était bien plus détendu quand ils étaient uniquement tous les deux. Comme si Harry était le seul privilégié à pouvoir accéder à sa véritable personnalité.

Avec un soupir, il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, à l'opposé du terrain. Le blond était totalement perdu dans ses pensées à première vue, et il n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Harry grogna agacé en voyant une chevelure rousse familière, et en se rendant compte que leur public n'était autre que Ginny Weasley.

Il cria à destination de Drago en voyant la silhouette de Ginny brandir sa baguette, mais son camarade ne réagit pas immédiatement, se contentant de lever les yeux vers lui, sourcils froncés. Le sort fusa sous l'œil horrifié du jeune homme. Il se pencha en avant, presque allongé sur le manche de son balai, les muscles tendus par l'effort, essayant d'accélérer encore et encore.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade, c'était perdu d'avance. Ils étaient trop loin l'un de l'autre pour qu'il puisse arriver avant le sort. Pour autant, il ne voulait pas abandonner.

Le rayon lumineux frappa Drago de plein fouet. Un bref instant, Harry crut que le sort n'avait eu aucun effet. Que Ginny - aussi douée soit elle en sortilèges - ait échoué. Mais lentement, Drago glissa de son balai, et commença à tomber, immobile et silencieux.

Le brun crut que son cœur s'était arrêté sous le choc. Compte tenu de la hauteur à laquelle ils étaient, Drago n'avait aucune chance.

A cette simple idée, l'adrénaline se déversa dans ses veines, et il piqua vers le sol, en direction de Drago.

Jusqu'au dernier instant, il crut qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Son cœur pulsait désespérément et il se jura d'écorcher vive Ginny si Drago avait la moindre égratignure.

Puis, contre toute attente, sa main se referma sur le poignet pâle de son compagnon. Dans un effort désespéré, il le hissa contre lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Puis, haletant, il prit la direction du château, ignorant la silhouette de Ginny, persuadé qu'elle ne ferait rien contre lui.

Il se posa sur les marches du perron, et soupira en voyant que Drago n'était que stupéfixé. Les mains tremblantes, il attrapa sa baguette et lança un _Finite Incantatem_, permettant à Drago de retrouver le contrôle de son corps.

Harry aida Drago à se tenir debout, mais refusa de le lâcher, son bras fermement enroulé autour de sa taille. Tremblant, Drago ne chercha pas à se dégager, visiblement sous le choc de ce qui venait juste de se passer.

Ils entrèrent dans leur salle commune, toujours en silence. Harry ignora les questions de leurs camarades, et lâcha son balai au passage, sans plus s'en préoccuper.

Neville se redressa, mais voyant Harry entraîner Drago dans le dortoir, avec une expression qu'il n'avait vu sur son visage que le jour où il avait fait face à Voldemort pour la dernière fois, il se laissa retomber sur son siège et soupira. Il connaissait suffisamment Harry pour savoir qu'il valait mieux le laisser se reprendre avant de lui poser des questions.

Hannah ramassa l'éclair de feu de Harry pour le poser avec soin le long du mur, et vint s'installer près de Neville. Il lui offrit un sourire de remerciement et passa son bras sur ses épaules, reprenant le livre qu'il était en train de lire avant l'entrée fracassante de ses camarades.

Dans le dortoir, Harry avait poussé Drago sur son lit, puis il s'était installé à ses côtés avant de fermer les rideaux. Ensuite, il l'avait attiré dans ses bras, le tenant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Drago cligna des yeux doucement et enlaça Harry en retour.

\- Merci Potter.

Voyant que le brun ne réagissait pas, il le serra un peu plus fort, et soupira.

\- Hey. Je vais bien. Grâce à toi.

\- Elle allait te tuer. Si… Si je n'avais pas réussi à te rattraper…

\- Tu es le meilleur attrapeur, bien sûr que tu allais réussir.

Harry le servit un peu plus contre lui, et Drago grogna.

\- Potter. Tu m'as empêché de finir comme une crêpe mais ne te sens pas obligé de m'étouffer.

L'étreinte se fit moins brutale, plus douce. Drago embrassa la joue de Harry, doucement. Ce dernier soupira et tourna légèrement la tête pour dévisager Drago avec intensité. L'instant d'après, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent délicatement.

C'était juste un effleurement, une douce caresse. Elle apaisa leurs cœurs battant la chamade, calma la peur qu'ils avaient ressenti juste avant. Ils restèrent collés l'un contre l'autre, en silence, se détendant peu à peu jusqu'à s'endormir ensemble.

Ils allaient bien, et tout le reste pouvait attendre. Le monde ne s'arrêterait pas de tourner sans eux.


	23. Ange

**En ce vingt-troisième jour, ils est temps de parler d'"ange"**

* * *

23 décembre

En se réveillant, Drago cligna des yeux un peu perdu. Il était une fois de plus dans les bras de Potter - de Harry. Le brun était profondément endormi, totalement détendu, ses cheveux formant une auréole sombre autour de son visage. Sa si célèbre cicatrice tranchait singulièrement avec la douceur de ses traits, sans pour autant le défigurer.

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire en pensant que Harry ressemblait à un ange. Son ange à lui, celui qui lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider, envers et contre tout.

Il soupira, et se détacha du jeune homme. Il avait besoin d'une douche chaude pour effacer les crispations que sa chute avaient occasionnées et il voulait voir Severus.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Harry et prit soin de remonter la couette sur son corps, avant de se lever silencieusement. Pensif, il rassembla des vêtements propres et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortait de la salle d'eau, se sentant mieux. En temps normal, il aurait quitté le dortoir sans un mot. Mais cette fois, il prit soin de laisser un morceau de parchemin à l'attention de Harry, pour le prévenir qu'il se rendait dans les cachots.

Bien malgré lui, il fut sur ses gardes tout le long du chemin, craignant de croiser un élève, craignant de recevoir un sort vicieux dans le dos, une fois de plus.

Face à son parrain, il se détendit enfin et se laissa tomber face à lui.

\- Drago. Tu as manqué tes heures de ce matin. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison.

Le jeune homme passa une main tremblante sur son visage.

\- Je suis désolé. Je… J'étais avec Harry.

\- Ainsi, ce n'est plus Potter ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas une excuse en soi.

Drago grimaça.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie hier soir.

Severus se tendit et fronça les sourcils. Son ton se fit polaire, alors qu'il réclamait des explications.

\- Nous étions en train de voler hier soir, sur le terrain de Quidditch. Et… j'étais distrait. J'ai entendu Harry hurler, et un sort m'a touché de plein fouet. J'étais… C'était un stupéfix et je suis tombé.

Le maître des potions haleta, choqué. Drago soupira et haussa les épaules, essayant de se montrer plus détaché qu'il n'était.

\- Il m'a rattrapé. Il était à l'autre bout du terrain, et il n'a pas hésité. Il a foncé et il m'a rattrapé. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, mais je l'ai vu arriver.

Severus grogna.

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- Quelques courbatures. Rien d'important.

\- Et Potter ?

\- Je l'ai laissé se reposer.

L'homme en noir renifla.

\- Ainsi vous dormez toujours ensemble ?

Drago rougit et détourna la tête. Un silence inconfortable remplaça la conversation et Drago se tortilla, cherchant une façon de changer de sujet. Severus soupira, et secoua la tête avant de se pencher vers son filleul, l'air sombre.

\- Qui t'a lancé ce sort Drago ?

\- J'en sais rien. Une sorcière puisque Harry a dit qu'_elle_ aurait pu me tuer.

\- Je parie sur Weasley. Retourne te reposer, et préviens ton camarade qu'il est excusé lui-aussi. Je me charge de Minerva.

Drago hésita avant de hocher la tête. Severus soupira et le rappeler.

\- Autre chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

Le blondinet rougit. Il se détourna. Cependant, il marmonna à mi-voix.

\- On s'est embrassés.

Comme son parrain n'avait aucune réaction, il se retourna pour découvrir le Maître des potions bouche bée. Il haussa les épaules et sortit pour retourner dans son dortoir, décidant de faire un petit crochet par les cuisines pour apporter de quoi manger au Gryffondor endormi.

En voyant Drago sortir, Severus se laissa tomber sur son siège et laissa échapper un ricanement. Il était heureux pour son filleul bien sûr. Le garçon méritait d'être heureux, de vivre sa vie. Il devait avouer qu'il était heureux pour Potter aussi. Drago ne le regarderait jamais comme le Sauveur, et ne verrait que Harry en lui, pas tout ce cirque médiatique…

Cependant, il savait que ces deux là auraient à traverser bien des turbulences pour être tranquilles. Le monde magique sortait d'une guerre sanglante, et les deux garçons avaient appartenu à des camps opposés.

Finalement, le Maître des potions soupira et se leva, prenant la direction du bureau de la Directrice. Cette vieille chatte allait jubiler…

Minerva prenait un thé, le nez plongé dans une pile de parchemins quand Severus fit irruption. Elle leva un œil surpris et s'installa plus confortablement.

\- Severus.

\- Vous n'auriez pas perdu un assistant, Minerva ?

La vieille femme sourit et haussa les épaules.

\- Harry est un jeune homme sérieux. Je suppose qu'il aura une explication à son absence imprévue.

Le Maître des potions grogna.

\- Il faut que vous soyez si… optimiste et confiante n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Et bien mon cher, ça fait une moyenne entre nous. Je vous écoute Severus. Vous n'êtes pas venu pour me parler d'optimisme n'est-ce-pas ?

Severus se laissa tomber avec grâce dans le siège face à sa collègue et soupira.

\- Drago Malefoy a été agressé et il n'a eu la vie sauve que grâce à votre champion.

Minerva se pencha vers lui, sourcils froncés.

\- Expliquez-vous.

\- Ils étaient en train de voler quand Drago a été touché d'un stupéfix. Selon lui, sans l'habileté de Potter sur un balai, il se serait écrasé sur le sol.

\- Qui l'a attaqué ?

\- Je suppose que c'est Ginny Weasley. J'ai prévenu Drago de rester avec Potter, qu'ils seraient excusés tous les deux. Et je lui ai dit que nous passerions dans la journée.

Harry se réveilla tranquillement, et s'étira. Drago était parti, mais il avait laissé un mot, et le jeune homme sourit d'un air attendri.

Il espérait que le blond ne prendrait pas la fuite, parce qu'il ne voulait plus s'éloigner de lui. Pour sa part, il avait accepté le fait que Drago Malefoy faisait partie de sa vie depuis son arrivée dans le monde sorcier. Il avait l'impression d'être enfin entier avec lui, parfaitement à sa place. Et Harry était fermement décidé à montrer à Drago qu'il valait la peine qu'on se batte pour lui.

Il partit prendre une douche, un léger sourire aux lèvres. En sortant de la salle de bain, parfaitement détendu, il sentit son cœur accélérer en voyant Drago chargé d'un plateau de petit déjeuner. Plongé dans son regard mercure, il s'approcha pour s'installer à ses côtés.


	24. chantant

**En "chantant", voici venir le vingt-quatrième jour de l'avent. La tradition chez moi étant d'ouvrir les cadeaux le 25 au matin, il reste un chapitre, qui sera dévoilé demain... Ne m'en veuillez pas si ce n'est pas de bonne heure, j'ai bien peur que compte tenu de mon grand âge, j'ai besoin d'un certain temps avant d'avoir pleine possession de mes moyens (sans compter que ma priorité va à mes enfants, vous le comprendrez j'espère).**

**D'ores et déjà je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous un joyeux Noël et un bon réveillon. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi au long de ce mois de décembre, et j'espère que vous avez aimé ma petite fiction pleine de guimauve...**

**Amicalement,**

* * *

**24 décembre**

Drago observait Harry par dessus son livre et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Le brun était en pleine mission "emballage de cadeaux" et il se débattait avec le papier brillant en chantant doucement.

Finalement, il soupira, en secouant la tête.

\- Hey Potter. Tu sais qu'il existe des sorts pour emballer les cadeaux ?

Deux yeux verts brillants se levèrent vers lui, malicieux.

\- C'est bien plus amusant comme ça. Tu devrais essayer.

Drago renifla et se replongea dans son livre, définitivement amusé.

Peu de temps après, Neville s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Malefoy ? Tu vas bien ?

Drago se crispa mais le jeune homme à ses cotés sourit et lui posa une main rassurante sur le bras.

\- J'ai appris ce que Ginny avait fait. Elle va être renvoyée de Poudlard, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Comment… ?

\- Il y a eu une réunion des professeurs et j'étais présent. Personne d'autre ne sera mis au courant.

Drago laissa errer son regard en direction de Harry et soupir.

\- Longdubas ? Pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi ? J'ai été un vrai abruti…

Neville gloussa doucement.

\- Déjà, je suppose que nous avons tous grandi. On ne peut pas continuer de se battre comme des enfants éternellement. Et puis… Harry a besoin de toi quelque part.

\- C'est stupide ! Pourquoi le fichu Sauveur aurait besoin d'un Mangemort ?

Neville soupira et fixa Harry.

\- Tous les ans, il nous fait le coup de l'emballage des cadeaux au dernier moment…

\- Quel…

Neville gloussa.

\- D'après Harry, il n'y a plus de Mangemorts. Et savais-tu qu'il a presque failli se battre avec Ron pour te défendre ? Ron voulait que tu sois envoyé à Azkaban, et Harry nous a offert un magnifique discours au sujet d'erreurs et de secondes chances…

Drago blêmit et secoua la tête.

\- Fichu Gryffondor…

\- C'est juste Harry, Malefoy. Ici, nous avons tous vu que tu avais changé, et il a raison sur un point : tout le monde peut faire des erreurs.

Drago soupira.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il se dispute avec ses amis. Il les considère comme sa famille.

\- Ils sont au courant que vous êtes proches.

L'ancien Serpentard était sur le point de s'en aller, de s'éloigner de Longdubas et sa gentillesse, de Harry qui se débattait avec ses papiers colorés. Mais le regard de Harry le piégea et il resta en place, maudissant le Gryffondor, son regard trop vert et son fichu sourire de gosse qui lui faisait battre le cœur.

Harry dut lire son malaise sur son visage parce qu'il délaissa son occupation pour venir le voir. Neville tapota amicalement l'épaule de Drago et s'éloigna, prétextant qu'il devait aller voir Hannah.

Le brun se pencha.

\- Tu veux faire un tour ?

Drago fit un signe du menton vers le tas de paquets entassés.

\- T'étais pas occupé Potter ?

\- Disons que c'est le moment de faire une pause. Tu viens ?

Le blond soupira mais un léger sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. Il se leva et suivit Harry. Alors qu'ils sortaient de leur salle commune, Harry lui attrapa la main, et noua ses doigts aux siens.

\- Potter…

\- Harry. Je suppose qu'on est pas obligés de rester aux noms de famille. Après tout, nous sommes… amis non ?

Drago s'immobilisa en entendant l'incertitude dans la voix de son compagnon. Il grogna légèrement et l'attira contre lui pour l'enlacer.

\- Stupide Gryffondor sentimental… Comme si tu avais besoin de demander.

Cependant, l'ancien Serpentard souriait lui aussi largement.

Comme à son habitude, Harry entraîna Drago dans le parc du château, et ils commencèrent à marcher au bord du lac. Il avait neigé dans la nuit et le paysage était féerique.

Drago se doutait que Harry ne parlerait pas de la situation entre eux, probablement parce qu'il était du style à prendre les choses comme elles venaient. Il ne se posait pas de questions, vivant au jour le jour, acceptant les évènements comme ils se produisaient.

Il s'éclaircit la voix, légèrement indécis, mais il se lança avec un courage qu'il qualifiait intérieurement de stupide.

\- Po… Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre nous ?

Bien évidemment Harry haussa les épaules, avec un léger sourire.

\- Est-ce que c'est important ?

Drago leva un sourcil, provoquant un rire de Harry.

\- Ok. Je sais pas. J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi, et définitivement, je n'aimais pas te voir si morne et triste au début de l'année. Et puis… tu fais un bon ours en peluche pour dormir.

Le blond s'immobilisa et le fusilla du regard, faussement furieux. Harry riait, fier de sa plaisanterie. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il se baissa et ramassa une boule de neige qu'il lança sur son camarade.

Il commencèrent rapidement une bataille de boules de neige, riant à gorge déployée.

A cet instant, ils n'étaient plus que deux adolescents jouant dans la neige, bien loin de toutes les responsabilités que la vie avait placé sur leurs épaules, loin de leurs passés un peu trop lourds.

Le jeu avait commencé par des boules de neige, puis ils commencèrent à chahuter pour finalement terminer l'un contre l'autre dans la neige, trempés et frissonnants.

Il reprirent leur souffle en souriant. Puis, Harry fixa Drago et avança sa tête pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Cette fois, c'était un baiser volontaire, et réfléchi. Ce n'était pas sous le coup de l'émotion, pas cette fois. En souriant, Harry se releva et tira Drago contre lui.

\- Allons au chaud…

Pour la forme, Drago marmonna qu'ils auraient moins froid si un idiot n'avait pas joué à se rouler dans la neige, mais ses yeux pétillaient et il se retenait visiblement de sourire. Harry gloussa et lui fit un clin d'œil amusé.

\- Je propose qu'on aille prendre un bon chocolat chaud.

\- Tout est prétexte à boire du chocolat avec toi, non ?

\- Parce que c'est le remède universel ! Ça réchauffe et ça réconforte. Tout va toujours mieux après un bon chocolat chaud.

Le blond enfouit son visage dans le cou de Harry, collé contre lui, se réchauffant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il sourit en sentant le cœur du brun s'emballer, et il se sentit bêtement heureux. Heureux et parfaitement à sa place.

Il sentit les lèvres de Harry se poser sur sa joue, et il gloussa malgré lui.

\- Je te suis.


	25. Conifère

**Pour ce vingt-cinq décembre, il est temps de se pencher sur les cadeaux posés sous un certain "conifère"...**

**Joyeux Noël à tous !**

* * *

**25 décembre**

En ouvrant les yeux, Harry prit conscience que c'était le matin de Noël. Il prit le temps de se réveiller tranquillement, perdu dans un cocon de chaleur, tout contre Drago.

Il était décidé à prouver qu'il avait eu sa place à Gryffondor, en profitant de ce jour de fête. Il allait dire à Drago ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il allait lui dire qu'ils avaient toujours été liés, malgré leurs disputes, et qu'il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui. Ni maintenant à Poudlard, ni dans le futur quand ils entreraient pour de bon dans leurs vies d'adultes. Il avait aimé le détester toutes ces années, et maintenant, il aimait encore plus son amitié.

Si Harry avait pensé qu'il se lasserait de le côtoyer de près, il avait rapidement pris conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de sa présence. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi que dans ses bras. Et il se moquait de l'opinion des autres à ce sujet.

Parce qu'il était certain d'une chose : il l'aimait. Inconditionnellement.

Ça n'était peut être pas réciproque. Ça se terminerait peut être brutalement, dans un futur proche ou moins proche.

Cependant, la vie avait appris à Harry qu'il valait mieux profiter de l'instant présent. Tout pouvait s'effondrer rapidement, et mieux valait prendre le bonheur là où il était.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon, espérant le réveiller doucement. Lorsque les yeux gris s'ouvrirent, Harry sourit, les yeux brillants.

\- C'est Noël !

Un grognement lui répondit et Drago lui tourna le dos, apparemment décidé à dormir encore un peu.

Harry se pencha.

\- Tu ne veux pas ouvrir tes cadeaux ?

\- Si tu parles des trucs que tes proches mettent sous un conifère, je ne pense pas que j'en aurais. Donc, je préfère rester au chaud.

Drago entendit Harry se lever sans un mot de plus, et il se reprocha de s'être montré aussi cynique. Il savait pourtant que le brun était un grand enfant, et qu'il avait été excité à la perspective de découvrir ses paquets sous le sapin…

Mais il ne pouvait pas se sortir de l'esprit qu'il n'avait plus personne. Ses parents étaient partis, ses amis lui avaient tourné le dos après sa disgrâce. Severus n'était pas du genre à respecter les traditions - son affection était bien plus discrète. Pour sa part, il avait préparé un cadeau pour Harry mais il ne l'avait pas déposé sous le sapin. Il l'avait gardé dans sa malle, pour le lui offrir dans la journée.

Avec un soupir, il se força à fermer les yeux, mais son estomac se tordait sous la culpabilité. Harry l'avait ramené à la vie, et lui… il lui brisait ses rêves, d'une simple phrase. Le matelas pencha soudain sous le poids de quelqu'un qui le rejoignait et il fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner brusquement.

Harry, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux brillants et un sourire éclatant sur le visage venait de le rejoindre, les bras chargés de paquets.

\- Puisque tu ne veux pas venir jusqu'au sapin… et bien tes cadeaux vont venir jusqu'à toi.

\- Que… Pour moi ?

\- Drago Malefoy c'est bien toi non ?

\- Mais…

Harry gloussa.

\- Tais toi, et ouvre les.

Drago se redressa et Harry lui déposa les paquets devant lui. Puis, il repartit à toute vitesse en lançant qu'il allait chercher les siens.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Drago secoua la tête. Cependant il était incapable de reprocher quoi que ce soit au jeune homme. C'était juste… lui. Il était comme ça, et c'était ce qui le rendait d'autant plus attachant.

Une fois Harry de retour, Drago se leva à son tour, et ouvrit sa malle. Il en tira le petit paquet et le posa sur le tas de Harry avec un regard de défi. Les yeux de Harry brillèrent un instant mais il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de sourire un peu plus.

Il fallut peu de temps à Drago pour se laisser gagner par l'enthousiasme de Harry et il commença à déballer ses paquets, le cœur légèrement battant.

Il découvrit un pull vert émeraude avec un grand "D" gris. Les couleurs de Serpentard. Les yeux de Harry et ses propres yeux. Perplexe, il fronça les sourcils et Harry gloussa.

\- C'est Molly Weasley qui les fait. Elle a bien choisi tes couleurs dis moi…

Hébété, Drago jeta un regard un peu perdu à Harry.

\- Madame Weasley m'a fait un pull ?

\- Elle t'aime bien. Elle m'a dit que tu étais quelqu'un de gentil au fond.

Harry éclata de rire et leva son propre pull : gris avec un "H" vert.

\- Regarde ! Nous serons assortis !

Drago gloussa nerveusement, alors qu'il avait l'impression de plonger dans un univers parallèle. Il découvrit des paquets provenant de leurs camarades - Neville, Hannah, Terry et même Lavande. C'était des chocolats, mais l'intention y était et Drago regretta de ne pas avoir fait le moindre geste vers eux.

Harry sembla se rendre compte de son humeur puisqu'il soupira.

\- Ils ont reçu des chocolats aussi de notre part à tous les deux. Je me doutais bien que tu ne penserais pas avoir de cadeaux.

Drago rosit légèrement et continua de déballer en silence.

Il hoqueta en trouvant un livre moldu provenant de Ron et Hermione. Severus s'était fendu d'un nouveau chaudron. Et ses parents avaient pensé à lui, puisqu'il avait une lettre de leur part.

Le dernier paquet provenait de Harry et il sourit en voyant le papier brillant légèrement froissé. Il avait eu l'habitude toute sa vie des cadeaux emballés par des professionnels, dans les règles de l'art. Mais ce paquet malhabile lui semblait bien plus beau. Bien plus précieux.

Il l'ouvrit avec précautions et il découvrit une gourmette à son nom. Au dos, un lion était gravé et il gloussa légèrement les larmes aux yeux.

\- Merci. C'est magnifique.

Harry avait lui aussi gardé son cadeau pour la fin et Drago se raidit craignant qu'il n'aime pas. Mais les yeux verts étincelèrent et Drago se détendit légèrement. Il avait choisi pour son camarade une broche pour attacher sa cape, en argent, représentant un serpent dont l'œil était une émeraude.

De façon tout à fait naturelle, Harry se pencha vers Drago et l'embrassa.

\- Je l'adore.

\- Harry, je…

\- Attends. Je…

Harry s'interrompit et ferma les yeux, les joues rouges, avant d'inspirer profondément.

\- Je t'aime Drago Malefoy.

Incapable de répondre, Drago attira Harry contre lui, pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il n'était pas du genre à se montrer aussi ouvert que son compagnon, mais il pouvait essayer de lui montrer qu'il ressentait la même chose, à sa façon.

La gorge nouée, il murmura à l'oreille de Harry que c'était le plus beau Noël de sa vie. Souriant, le brun soupira d'aise. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus, il avait compris.


End file.
